Just A Dream
by fatcatwalker
Summary: Rick wakes up from his coma and is happy, but very sad too, realizing it was all a dream for seven years, but he still believes his dream family is out there somewhere and is determined to find them and bring his family together once again and find his soul mate and hope that he could have a relationship with her outside of the dream.


Notes: I hope everyone likes this. I know a lot of people wouldn't be happy if he woke up from his coma and it wasn't real, but I thought I would write this because I wanted to share my idea of what might happen if he did and I think people wouldn't mind him waking up if it happened like this. I feel like the beginning is good, but then after he wakes up I hope it still keeps peoples interest. I hope I did everything right for back stories. I had to make it up for a couple of them. I rated it M because of the violence before he wakes up.

Just a Dream

It was the middle of the war with Negan and he was killing people left and right, saving the people closest to Rick for last. Morgan, Carol, Daryl, Maggie, Michonne, and Carl were in a new line up on there knees with guns to their heads and Rick was helpless. He was told that if he tries anything that he will blow every ones brains out. Rick had that terrified look on his face again. Aaron, Tara, and Enid were hiding in the cell and were going to try a sneak attack. Tara went first and the others from the lineup could see her. They were yelling out, behind you! She started to turn around, but not fast enough. He grabbed her ponytail, pulled her head back, and slit her throat. Everyone yelled, Tara! They were all crying. Aaron ran toward the man who killed Tara, yelling out as he shot at him. The man turned around and Aaron was so emotional he couldn't make the shot in time and Negan's man pulled his gun out, shot him right between

the eyes and he dropped to the ground.

"Nooo!"

Rick couldn't believe this was happening again. Before he could process another thought Enid came into view and everyone was yelling for her to go back. She turned around and was grabbed and pushed to the ground. Before she could get back up Simon was on top of her pinning her down. She turned her head to face Carl and he was crying. He mouthed the words I love you and so did she as she started to cry. Then she looked at Maggie. She smiled at her and she smiled back, even though she also started crying. Then she turned back to Carl. Then Simon snapped her neck. She laid there, eyes still open and a tear streamed

down her cheek.

"Nooo!" Carl cried out. I'm going to kill you bastard," he yelled as he cried. Simon laughed out loud. Rick

cried silently, replaying the deaths in his mind.

"Rick, Rick, Rick, you never learn. This is what happens when you disobey me, your family pays the price. So, are you ready Rick! This is the end. No way out. No tiger to save Carl. No more family inside or outside the walls to barge in on my fun. Maggie, you were never dead." Maggie smiled up at him.

"We got you good."

"Well, now you can be my wife and I'll treat you like a queen."

"Go to hell!" He smirked at her.

"Well, this time it won't be a lie. Daryl, you animal! You escaped and now you and your family will pay

for it. I thought you learned your lesson Daryl, when the Chinese dude"…

"Korean", Daryl shot back.

"Whatever. When the Chinese dude", he smiled and looked at Daryl, "got the bat. I guess you can't teach an old dog some new tricks so, time to put the dog down." Daryl spat at him and Negan laughed. "Oh Daryl, I still love that fight you have in you. It's a real shame I won't get to have you as my personal slave. Carl, you killed two of my men and then some. You're just like your daddy, a real pain in my ass!

Maybe I'll take your other eye as a souvenir."

"No, don't!" Rick and Michonne cried out at once.

"I'm just messing with you sorry assholes! I'm already going to have all of you killed, so there's no need for that. Michonne, I really don't give a shit about these garbage people, but I think Jades would like some

revenge for the one you killed."

"Damn straight I do."

"Go to hell you bitch!" Michonne yelled. Jades smirked at her.

"Carol, I heard from a little birdie that you like to bullshit people. Well, you can pretend that your family isn't going to be killed one by one, now what do you have to say about that?" He leaned down till he was inches from her face and she spat in it and Daryl smiled, very proud of his Carol. "Well, well, well, is that all you have." He went to Daryl, swiped the rag from his pocket, and went back to Carol. He wiped his face, stood there for a second, and then slapped Carol across the face with Daryl's rag. Carol yelled out. "Please don't!" Daryl yelled. Negan laughed.

"What, you actually think that's worth pleading for? Oh, you're going to know what's worth pleading for soon enough." He went back to Daryl, threw the rag in his face and went back to Carol. "You're a feisty one!"

"You are going to die Negan," Carol said, "it might not be by us, but it will be by one of your men, who are tiered of being your bitch or one of your wives maybe or a walker." They all smiled at her words. "Wow Carol, good job! That must be the biggest load of bullshit I ever heard. You are good at bullshitting people. Morgan, you killed a lot of my men, but you killed my best one when you saved this bitch! Yes, I know about it. I have people everywhere watching. That is how I also know about the men you killed on the road too Carol."

"Like I was going to let him kill Carol and then let him walk away. All life was precious at the time, but not that piece of shit." Negan smiled.

"Oh, I can't wait to get my revenge! Jades, you get yours first."

"The pleasure is all mine." She practically ran up to Rick, pulling him up by his collar and choking him a little. She threw him on the ground and got down with him. "In front of me and on your knees." He didn't want anyone to get hurt, so he did as she said. She was on her knees too. She wanted everyone to see them, especially Michonne. They all had a clear side view of them. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss. He pulled away and spat on the ground.

"Isn't that funny, you live in garbage and you taste like it too." Everyone smiled and Michonne laughed. Jades smiled at him, got up, and slapped Michonne across the face.

"That tickled," she said, with a smile on her face. Carl and Rick smiled. She went back to Rick and knelt down in front of Rick again, this time grabbing his face.

"We are going to do this or I am going to beat the shit out of Michonne."

"Fine."

"Good." She kissed him again and he kissed her back reluctantly, disgust written all over his and everyone else's faces.

"Unbutton your shirt."

"I'm not doing anything with you right here."

"Fine, we'll move it to one of the houses on one condition, Michonne comes with us to watch. It wouldn't be revenge other wise."

"I'm not going to watch you have sex with my man." She went to Carl and pulled down on his hair and his head fell back.

"If you don't I will kill Carl and slowly so you can hear him scream."

"Ok, I'll watch, just don't hurt him!" She yelled. Jades pulled Rick up by the back of his shirt. She led them to the house she wanted, while Michonne followed. When they got inside, Jades pointed to the couch.

"Sit." Michonne sat down. "Kneel." Rick hesitated looking at Michonne.

"Rick, it's ok, just get it over with, you know what will happen if you don't," she said, starting to cry. Jades put her hand on his shoulder and forced him to his knees. She knelt down.

"Unbutton your shirt." With shaky hands he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, but She grew impatient and pushed his hand away, ripping his shirt clean off, sending buttons flying everywhere. She took over, pulling there clothing off in a frenzy till they were both nude. She kissed him again. He zoned out as she took him over, trying to imagine it was Michonne. She pinned him to the floor keeping him still as she started moving on top of him as Michonne tried to hold back tears as she watched. Rick shut his eyes. She stopped, slapped him hard across the face, then grabbed it and held it tight. "Keep your eyes open." He looked at Michonne and she gave him a small smile.

"It's ok Rick," she said, crying a little. Jades forced him to face her again, turning his head back to her. "Eyes only on me." She knew very well that he wouldn't be touching her and she was fine with that because this was about getting revenge on Michonne. When she was done with Rick, she threw his clothes back at him. "That was fun." He glared up at her. "Get up now and get dressed."

"You ripped my shirt."

"Not my problem."

"I'm going to go and get him a shirt," Michonne said.

"Hurry up and don't be stupid and try something." Michonne came down quickly and started to hand Rick the shirt, but Jades grabbed it from her and threw it at Rick. Jades shoved him toward the door and led him back to the others by the collar of his shirt, while Michonne followed. "On your knees Rick." She shoved him down again and Michonne got down on her knees with the others. Rick looked at Michonne and mouthed the words I love you and I'm sorry and he started to tear up.

"I love you too Rick," she said tears streaming down her face because it was the first time she was hearing this.

"Now that Jades has had her revenge, it's time for mine." They all held hands and looked at each other. "The guns are to keep you at bay. I have a different death planned for all of you and I want everyone to have a good view, so the lucky one to get picked will be standing with me, right in front of the line up. Rick, go kneel with the others." He kneeled between Michonne and Carl and he grabbed their hands. "So who's first? Don't make me do enee, meene, miny, moe again. Any volunteers? No? Ok then, I'm going to count to three and if nobody says anything then I will choose for you. 1 2 …"

"Choose me!" Carol yelled out.

"No! Carol don't!" Daryl yelled out, on the verge of tears.

"I want to for my family."

"It doesn't make a difference who goes first," Negan said laughing, "you're all going to die."

"I'll go first!" Daryl said.

"Take me instead!" The others followed, yelling all at once for Negan to kill them instead.

"Shut the hell up!" Negan yelled. "You're all really starting to piss me off! Now you don't get to choose, I'll be choosing," he said, with a smile on his face. "After what you just pulled Daryl and again it is time for you to get punished again." He grabbed Carol by her shirt and dragged her across the ground until she was in front of everybody. She smiled at everyone.

"Rick and Morgan, thank you for looking for me. And you Morgan for staying out there and finding me. I wouldn't have survived on my own. Morgan you saved my life and I will always be grateful to you, the both of you."

"We weren't going to leave you out there, your family," Rick said and she smiled.

"Maggie, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after Glenn died."

"I understand. You were going through your own thing. I'm happy we got to spend some time together when you came back."

"Me too. Daryl, I love you."

"I love you too," Daryl said, crying. She kept her eyes on Daryl and he did the same. Daryl cried out as if someone stabbed him through the heart, as Negan came up behind her and slit her throat.

"Nooo!" They all cried out. She fell to the ground and Daryl wanted nothing more then to run to her and hold her in his arms as she took her last breaths, but he sat there helpless, listening to her take her last breaths. They all watched and cried, as Negan dragged her lifeless body away. "Where are you taking her!" Daryl cried.

"It's a surprise for later. Let's see, who's next. You!" He dragged Morgan to the front. Morgan smiled at Rick.

"Thank you Rick, you're my family, you all are."

"Morgan, thank you. You saved me when I didn't know about walkers and you told me what was going on." Negan came up behind him, snapped his neck, and he collapsed. Rick couldn't do anything. All of his family was going to die and he couldn't do anything to save them. He and the others cried as they dragged him away. "Please Negan! There has to be another way!"

"Wow! I finally broke you again Ricky dickey. You are begging me to stop. I'm sorry it's come to this point, beyond the point of no return. You have killed too many of my men, so now, I will kill your family. Now, let's continue with the widow." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Thank you, for bringing Glenn to me Rick."

"It was my pleasure." She started crying. "Thank you Maggie, for bringing Judith into the world and being there for Lori. We didn't get much time with Judith, but every minute was priceless."

"Yes it was," Maggie said.

"Glenn was an amazing person Maggie and so are you," Daryl said.

"Well it takes one to know one Daryl and I hope you know that Glenn is going to give you a thing or two about not forgiving yourself."

"I know and I'll let him. Maggie thanks for forgiving me."

"There was nothing to forgive." Daryl started crying. "We'll be seeing you." Daryl smiled at her. "Carl, I've watched you grow up, you're like my little brother."

"And you're like my big sister."

"Michonne, my fellow badass." They laughed. "You are like a sister to me."

"Right back at you girl." They were all crying.

"You're all my family."

"I found it fitting that you should die the way your husband did, so Maggie, I'm sure you remember Lucille."

"Yes I do," she said face to face with Negan. "She's a psycho bitch." They smiled.

"Oh Maggie and I was going to go easy on you, but now it's time for Lucille to get some pay back." They called out her name, as Negan swung the bat as hard as he can and she didn't get up like Glenn and Abraham. Negan hit her as many times as Glenn, while they cried, the sight bringing them back to that horrific night. They dragged her away. "Now for the runaway dog." Rick wanted to distance himself, but he couldn't because he knew he needed to have this last connection with his family verbally, if not physically. Negan grabbed Daryl by his vest and dragged him, taking his vest off in the process and he threw it to one of the saviors. Daryl couldn't stand for his family to see him like this, so vulnerable, but what was worse was seeing his family like this, so he looked down.

"Daryl, look at me please," Rick said. Daryl's face was streaked with tears. "You're my brother Daryl," he said, both of them remembering the night it was confirmed. Rick started tearing up.

"You're my brother too Rick. Rick, Michonne, Carl, thank you for giving me a new family." He started to cry again and they smiled at him as they cried too.

"You deserve it Daryl," Rick said. Michonne and Carl nodded there heads in agreement.

"You know what I do to runaways. You saw Dwight and now I'm going to do it to you Daryl. Simon, iron." Simon was preparing one he found in one of the houses and Since Negan already knew what he was planning for everyone, he told Simon to get one ready. "It's ready and waiting for you Daryl."

"No Daryl!" They yelled, knowing what was going to happen. Daryl took deep, fast, breaths, trying to prepare himself for the pain that was to come, but nothing could prepare him for what he felt and he let out a blood curdling scream. They turned away, not able to see Daryl in so much pain.

"Stop!" Rick yelled. Negan stopped and Daryl collapsed, passing out. He kneeled down next to him, grabbed his hair lifting his head up, and slapped him hard across the face on the side that was burned. "Wake up!" He yelled. Daryl opened his eyes, wincing from the added pain to his burn from Negans hard slap. "Good, I wanted you awake for this. Get up on your knees and face the line up." They were crying and he started crying too at the sight of them. Negan grabbed his hair, pulled his head back, and slit his throat. He fell sideways gasping for air. "Look at him! He's nothing now." He knelt down. "You should have stayed, you should have joined us. Now look at you." Daryl got his last words in.

"I'd rather die then join you, you pathetic piece of shit."

"Very well then." Negan got up. Daryl looked at who remained of his family and smiled. They smiled back and he took his last breath slowly closing his eyes. They dragged his body away. "Only two left and then the big surprise for you Rick and I think it's safe to say that I left the best for last."

"Please, please! If you let them live, I'll do anything for you! Anything at all!" Rick yelled, crying.

"Rick you should know by now, I don't take well to people betraying me. You lied to me about the widow, you kept Daryl away from me, and then you killed more of my people! So you should know, especially by now that I make people pay by making there loved ones pay." He went up to Carl and pulled him up by his shirt, and then he grabbed Michonne by her arm and pulled her up.

"Let go of him you bastard!" Michonne yelled.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon," Negan said. Rick looked at them with tears in his eyes. "Michonne, get behind Carl. Perfect," he said smiling. Michonne wrapped her arms around Carl and rested her head on him. He laid his arms across hers and they started crying.

"It's going to be ok Carl."  
"I know."

"Katana Simon." Rick, Michonne, and Carl knew what was coming now and said their last goodbyes.

"I Love you Rick."

"I love you too Michonne."

"Dad I love you."

"I love you too son."

"I love you mom" he said, so Rick could hear too because it was the first and last time he would say I love you or call her mom. Rick smiled at Carl and then Michonne, who had a smile and tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too son." Carl started crying because it was the first and last time she would say I love you or call him son. They held each other tighter, waiting for the inevitable.

"Oh isn't this sweet." He drew the katana through them and they made a small gasping sound. Negan left the katana in them, savoring Rick's grief stricken face. His eyes red and sparkling with the new tears that were about to fall onto his tear streaked face. He pulled the katana out and they gasped again, still holding each other, as they fell to the ground.

"Nooo!" He frantically crawled over to them and Carl still had his hat on. He was crying hysterically now, as he laid over their bodies embracing them for a long while, before pulling them both up into his arms and holding them tightly against him while he was still on the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I love you both so much." He held them for a minute before they were harshly pulled from his arms and dragged away as he crawled after them, until he stood up and started running after them. "No, no please! Just a little bit longer!" Negan stepped in front of him and was wearing Carl's hat.

"How does it look?" Rick punched him knocking him to the ground and he kept on punching him.

"I'll kill you!" Rick yelled. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" His men came running and pulled Rick off of Negan.

"I'm sorry Rick, but you had this coming." The men let him go because Rick's legs couldn't hold him up anymore and he fell on the ground. Negan picked up Carl's hat and threw it at Rick. "I'll give you a moment to process that your whole family is gone. Men move the truck." Rick reached for Carl's hat and clutched onto it, holding it tightly, the last thing he had left of his son. Several minutes later, a truck came into Alexandria, driving in backwards and stopping a few feet in front of Rick. "Now it's your turn Rick. Any guess at what or who's in this truck? No, nothing? I'll give you a hint." He knocked on the truck. "Walkers."

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, you are correct! Now here is your prize!" The door was opened to reveal snarling walkers with their hands and ankles chained to the truck, but they weren't just any walkers. "Get in there Rick." Negan pushed Rick in and Rick looked at them, horrified at the sight because it was his family, Enid, Tara, Morgan, Carol, Daryl, Carl, and Michonne.

"Where are Aaron and Maggie?"

"Their brains were smashed and blown to smithereens, so they won't be participating." Rick went up to each one, trying to see if there was any sign of them left or maybe they would recognize him, so he went up close to Michonne and Carl. They went quiet for a moment.

"Michonne? Carl?" He fell backwards as they leaned forward as far as they can, snapping at Rick. "Release them!" They slowly walked toward him and he got up quickly, running down the ramp that was set there, but he tripped on the way down, falling off the ramp. They were coming faster now and he backed away fast, still on the ground.

"No! No! Oh please no!"

"Yes Rick!" Negan ran up behind him and grabbed his shirt, dragging him toward the walkers. "Now, because I'm such a nice guy, you have a choice Rick." He threw Ricks gun and it landed next to him. "I have emptied the gun, except for one bullet. You can use the bullet to shoot yourself so you don't have to suffer while your family enjoys a Rick buffet or you could suffer. Which will it be? I'm not sticking around to find out. See ya Rick. Wouldn't wanna be ya." He backed away from the walkers that were once his family, making some distance and taking the gun with him, he laid it next to him, as he came to a stop trying to decide what to do. He slowly reached for the gun, as his family started to close in on him and he picked it up and put it to his temple closing his eyes, but, he had a last minute thought and his eyes flew open at his revelation. He pulled the gun away from himself and pointed it at Carl, not wanting him to wander as a walker until someone came along and put him out of his misery, if at all. It would be the last and most important thing that he could ever do for him in this life. He pointed the gun at Carl's head, trying not to shake as he cried uncontrollably.

"I am so sorry son, I love you." He shot him in the forehead and he collapsed. He threw the gun on the ground and waited to see his family hovering over him, lowering them selves down on him so they can relieve their hunger. He saw them and they didn't waste a second. Daryl was on one leg, while Carol was on the other. Morgan was on an arm and Enid was on the other, while Tara was working on his middle and Michonne was at his jugular. He cried silently, not feeling any pain because he was numb from the inside out. He slowly closed his eyes and waited to die, but he could hear something in the distance and it got closer and closer.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" No, it can't be, I shot him. The sun was bright. Wait, no, that wasn't the sun it was cloudy. This was a light. "You're awake! You're awake!" He felt arms around him, but his eyes were blurry and he couldn't believe what he was hearing, who he was hearing. Carl pulled back from him and he could see him clearly now.

"Carl your alive!" He sat up reaching for Carl. Carl tried to lay him back down.

"Take it easy dad, you just woke up and you're connected to all theses machines." Rick gave him a hug and started crying hysterically with joy.

"But I killed you."

"What dad?" He laughed. "You must have been dreaming." He took a closer look at him and noticed that he had short hair like when he was a boy and he was wearing his sheriff hat again and then it hit him. "Carl, your eyes, you have both of them!"

"Yeah dad, the last time I checked. Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect, you're perfect! Your eyes are beautiful son."

"I should call a nurse."

"Nurse? Are we in a hospital? Did they give you an eye transplant? Who brought us here? How did they fix your gunshot to the head? I don't understand."

"Dad listen, you were shot remember? You and Shane were in a chase with some bad guys and when you stopped them you were in a shoot out and you thought they were dead, but one shot you. You slipped into a coma and seven years later, you're awake."

"Wait, so it was all a dream?"

"Yes dad. Is that what all this funny talk has been about?"

"It was all a dream. Everything! No! No!" He started crying again and this time it wasn't happy tears because it was like he was loosing his family all over again, but he was happy to have Carl back.

"Dad, I'm going to get the nurse"

"Son no, don't go!" He cried. Carl pressed the call button.

"The nurse will be here and you're going to be ok." The nurse came in. "He was ok, then he started asking weird questions and started crying and yelling, it was all a dream." Rick had his eyes closed and was still crying.

"Rick! Rick! Look at me!" His eyes shot open at the voice.

"Carol you're alive? You're alive!" He smiled and pulled her in for a hug and she gave him a quick hug, not sure how to react.

"Of course I'm alive," she laughed. "Did I die in your dream?"

"Yes and the others, so many others. If you exist outside of my dream, then can't that be true for the others too?"

"I guess that's possible, but please tell me I was a super hero in your dream," Carol said.

"You can say that sort of, but not in the literal sense, but why would I dream about you?"

"Don't you remember dad?"

"What?"

"You must have some memory loss," Carol said.

"I remember you and everyone in my dream like it really happened for how many months? Seven?"

"No, seven years."

"Oh my god! That makes sense though because you're just how I imagined you in my dream Carl. I watched you grow up before my eyes and before I woke up you had long hair and only one eye due to a gunshot wound, but you're still wearing the hat like in my dream. It was after you got shot the first time, that I gave you my hat."

"I got shot twice and lived! This dream sounds pretty cool."

"It was, some of it anyway. Why are you wearing it now? For how long? How did I know so I would dream about it?"

"I started to wear it soon after you slipped into your coma because I wanted it so I could feel closer to you and I haven't taken it off since."

"You kept it on in my dream too."

"You knew because I talked to you dad."

"Even I talked to you Rick," Carol said. "I couldn't vent to my daughter, so I vented to you."

"Then Sophia's alive?"

"Yes she's alive." "She died in your dream? I hope it wasn't by the hands of my monster ex husband." "No, it was by some other monsters. So, if I've been dreaming about what you vent to me, does that mean Ed is dead?"

"Yes, I killed him myself."

"You were always strong, you just needed Ed out of the way for you to know it. Am I right?"

"Yeah that's right. I felt a confidence I never felt before that day."

"How is she?"

"She's perfect."

"Perfect."

"So you don't remember dad?"

"What?"

"Sophia and I have known each other since elementary school. You have met Carol a couple times before the coma."

"In my dream you fixed someone's dislocated arm and you said you knew how to because Ed has dislocated your arm before and you didn't want to tell the nurse you fell down the stairs again, so you looked it up and fixed it yourself."

"That's right, so you could hear everything I said."

"I remember you now Carol, in real life too, but I don't understand why I would remember the dream as if that were real, but I wouldn't remember you who is real."

"You only met me a couple times and briefly before you would have to go and save the day again. Maybe it depends on how well you know the person. Like you remembering Carl of course because he's your son, but the Carol in your dreams you remember vividly because you knew her for seven long years. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does. This is why I think there out there somewhere."

"Not especially," Carol said. "I mean, you know how dreams are, some people exist, some people don't and until you get your memory back, there's no way of knowing because there's no one who could trigger your memory for the others, like Carl did for you with me."

"There were others who talked to you too dad. Carol, can you call them and give them the good news." "Others?"

"Dad if you remember me, you have to remember them."

"Do you mean?" He looked in shock.

"Don't tell me they died in your dream too."

"They did."

"Wow, that must have been some dream."

"That's an understatement son. So their alive?" Rick started to cry again. Carol walked in.

"Their on the way."

"So are you and Sophia …"

"Oh no, were just friends, best friends. I actually have a girlfriend."

"Enid?"

"Yes, was she in your dream?"

"Yes and you were together. How did you meet Enid?"

"It was in high school. She was a transfer student and me and Sophia showed her around, then it took off from there. She's amazing dad."

"I know she is."

"You would know though wouldn't you? From the dream right? I gave you a full description of her." "Rick!" Lori came in with a smile on her face then started crying and Rick was crying too. They held each other and Rick kissed her on the head. Lori pulled away and went in for a kiss, but Rick stopped her, remembering Michonne and how she could be out there somewhere. He still loved her more then ever. "What's wrong?" He looked away to see the little one that was holding Carl's hand. "This is…"

"Judith!" Rick finished Lori's sentence.

"You know, but how?"

"You told me about her didn't you Lori? It seems I could hear when people talk to me."

"I told you that we named her after my teacher."

"Daddies awake now. Can you give him a hug?" Judith ran to Rick and Lori helped her onto the bed. He started crying again and had a smile on his face. He looked at her for a while, and then wrapped her up in a hug. They pulled apart and she smiled at him then laid her head down on top of him.

"You're just as beautiful as I remember you."

"We described her to you and what she was doing."

"I know. You could give her a toy, but she loved to play with these red plastic cups" he laughed.

"You really were listening. Rick, what else did you hear? Why did you pull away when I tried to kiss you? You know, don't you? I told you everything when you were in the coma because I wasn't sure I would be able to tell you face to face."

"Tell me what?" He was so overwhelmed with seeing Judith and Lori, being in love with Michonne, and just everything in general that it didn't register. That was so long ago and the only thing that was on his mind was Michonne.

"Shane's running late, but he should be here soon. We should tell you together." Rick had a stumped look on his face. Shane came bursting in.

"I knew it was true, but I had to see it for myself." He looked at him for a second then ran to him to give him a hug.

"You have all of your hair Shane."

"Watch it buddy, you've only been out for seven years and I'm planning on keeping it for as long as I can." Rick put him in a choke hold and ruffled his hair. "Ok, ok!" Rick Released him and they were laughing.

"In my dream you weren't balding, you shaved it off."

"I missed you brother," Shane said.

"I missed you too Shane, more then you'll ever know." They hugged again.

"Be careful for his wires," Carol said. "I don't need you stirring up trouble again," she said smiling and winked at him.

"Again? You two know each other?" Shane went up to Carol and put an arm around her.

"Yeah, were friends now, all of us and we've grown closer over the years."

"I understand you and Lori because of Carl and Sophia, but why you and Shane?"

"Don't you remember?" Shane asked.

"I'm having trouble remembering things."

"We were out patrolling the streets when we got a call about shouting in the house next door to them and they could hear things breaking and someone screaming like someone was about to attack them then we knew immediately that it was Carol's house because we've had several calls in the past and it was always her house. The last time before she killed the bastard he hit her right in front of us and I had to give him a beat down while you called an ambulance, knowing that Ed would need it after I was done with him. He was arrested, but got out shortly after and Carol had to take things into her own hands after that."

"I remember it all now. In my dream I wasn't there, but I saw everything, even if I wasn't involved." He blushed as memories from his dream flooded him, including Glenn and Maggie making love and he smiled. "In my dream you got hit by Ed and Shane was punching him. When he was done you ran to Ed and was apologizing and Shane just looked at you, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I couldn't either."

"After she killed him, I told you on my next visit that he would never hurt her again because she killed him."

"In my dream, after you killed Ed, you became more confident and stronger and you were always saving us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, in my dream there were others and they were strangers, but we all became family, which is why I have to find them. They might not exist, but I have to try, I have to know for sure."

"Before you go looking for these people you should rest for a couple days," Lori said.

"That's fine, now back to what you and Shane were going to tell me." Shane looked at her.

"We have to Shane." Carol walks toward the door to leave, knowing what Lori was going to say because Lori and her were best friends and she told her soon after it happened, but before she left she hugged Lori and gave her a reassuring smile. Then she hugged Shane and Carl who also knew because Lori told him after she told Carol. "Me and Shane… when you were asleep…"

"Oh yeah that's right, I remember. It was the only part of my dream I didn't remember because it didn't matter anymore." He was so in love with Michonne that he must have blocked it out when he woke up. "You were lonely so you cheated on me with my best friend and had his baby, who I love as much as I do Carl. Am I forgetting anything?" He asked with a smile.

"No, that's everything," Lori said. "I don't understand though, aren't you angry?"

"You're not actually happy about this right?" Shane asked. "I'm in love and in my dream this happened a long time ago, so it doesn't hurt anymore and I got past it, like I said, I'm in love. I don't know if she really exists, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

"So are we ok, me Lori and you?"

"Yes, were more then ok. How about you Carl? Are you ok?"

"Yes, the three of us are closer then ever, but don't get me wrong, I was pissed off at first, but I got over it. You being in the coma showed me how life can change at any moment and you have to appreciate what and who you have while you still have it."

"Oh god do I know about that. I was reminded of that everyday in my dream, we all were."

"You have to tell us this dream of yours, Shane said, but not right now, right now you need to rest." They started to leave.

"Hey, I love you, all of you."

"We love you too Rick," Lori said. They all gave him one last hug.

"One more thing," Rick said. "Are you two together?"

"No, we couldn't, for your sake."

"I found my happiness and I will find her again. She has to exist. No one can dream someone so perfect. I want you to have happiness too. You love each other right?"

"Yes, very much," Shane said looking at Lori and Lori smiled.

"Then you need to be together." They held hands and smiled at each other, then at him.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want us too."

"No, I wouldn't want to stand in your way because I would die if I had to separate from Michonne for someone else's sake."

"Michonne wow, what a unique name," Lori said.

"She's a very unique woman."

"Cool name," Carl said.

"She was very cool too, you would have loved her Carl. In the dream she was like a second mother to you and Judith."

"And I didn't have a say in this," Lori said.

"In the dream you died during the sea section. We were still at odds, but we were trying. I found out you slept with Shane and you were pregnant and the day you died we were making progress so I was devastated to hear you didn't make it and went sort of crazy. I started seeing you everywhere. Then when I was agonizing over something, which I'll explain later, after I did the right thing I never saw you again. Michonne witnessed me seeing you. We didn't get together until a few years later."

"I hope you find her. If Judith and Carl had a good relationship with her, I hope you know I wouldn't interfere with that if you could rebuild it. You wished me happiness with Shane, so I could do the same with you and Michonne."

"Thanks Lori." They kissed each other on the cheek.

"Thank you Rick."

"I can't wait to meet her if she's real," Carl said.

"She is son, she has to be." Carl hugged him. "So Shane, you know you'll always be my brother right." "Yeah bro. Thanks for everything." They hugged. The room was empty now.

"I need to find my other brother too, I know your somewhere out there, all of you." He pressed the call button and Carol came running in.

"What is it Rick? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm better then ever. I just need to ask you a question."

"Your family Rick. You can ask me anything." She put her hand on top of his and smiled and he put his other hand on hers and smiled at her too. He almost felt like she was the Carol from his dream, but he remembered how he knew the dream Carol for seven years and she considers him family because of Shane, Lori, and Carl.

"If I dreamt about these people so vividly for seven years, isn't it possible that I met them, even briefly." "I guess we'll have to wait until you get more of your memory back. Hang in there sunshine." Rick started laughing. "What's so funny?" She said smiling.

"You called me that once in my dream."

"I called you that one of the times I talked to you. I told you everything's going to be ok sunshine." "Thank you Carol."

"Sure. You should be able to check out tomorrow." They hugged and this time it lingered for a while. The next day Rick checked himself out and Lori and Carl picked him up. It was so bright outside it hurt his eyes. Seeing all of the cars driving by and airplanes in the sky was so strange, he would need to get used to it all. He put on the special hospital glasses for sensitive eyes.

"That's better." The sun felt so good on his skin.

"Do you remember dad when we used to order pizza every Friday."

I do son."

"Well we haven't ordered pizza since you've been in your coma. It wouldn't be the same without you dad."

"Thank you son. What do you say we celebrate and order a pizza," Rick asked?

"That would be awesome dad."

"I agree," Lori said. When they got home Rick asked what the living arrangements are. "The house is yours Rick if you want it and this is also your home Carl, so if you'd like you could live here with your dad and come visit me and Shane's whenever you want."

"Cool, thanks mom." He gave her a hug.

"That sounds great Lori, thanks."

"I didn't want to move in with Shane until you knew about us. Now I can move in and you can have the house."

"I appreciate it. I have no where else to go."

"If you didn't have the house Rick, me and Shane would have welcomed you into our home."

That would be a little awkward."

"Shane put in a guest house recently, so we would have space between us, but that doesn't matter. Now it could be used for more useful things like if we have a get together with Carol and Sophia." Lori ordered from their usual pizza place. "You rest here on the couch. The pizza guy will be here in thirty minutes."

"I hope he still works there," Carl said, "he was so cool."

"I know. He was always really nice. Do you remember him Rick?"

"No."

"When the bell rings you can see him for yourself, but I don't want you getting up." Thirty minutes later the bell rings.

"I'll get it," Carl said. He looked through the peep hole. "It's him!" Carl opens the door.

"Hey little Grimes or should I say big Grimes now."

"Hey!" Glenn gave him a high five.

"I read the newspaper. Congrats on your dad. I'm so happy for you."

"Let me get that for you." Carl took the pizza from him. "I think my moms getting the money." Rick had dozed off, not realizing how exhausted he was. He woke up to a wonderful smell he hasn't experienced for about seven years and he was so hungry for real food. Then he heard it. He knew that voice, and not because it was the usual pizza guy, but because there was more to the voice, like he knew him personally. "That voice," he said, almost whispering, "I know that voice." Lauri came down the hall.

"It's so nice to see you again Glenn."

"You too Mrs. Grimes." He sat up looking past Lauri to see Glenn.

"Glenn your alive!"

"And you're awake!" He yelled mocking Rick. Leaping off of the couch he ran to the door, pushing Lauri out of the way unintentionally in his excitement.

It's you Glenn!"

"I missed you too. I'm happy…" before he could finish Rick jumped onto him almost knocking him down.

"Whoa! Mr. Grimes."

"Call me Rick please."

"Ok Rick, first of all you would think I'm the one who woke from the coma the way your acting and second, what made you think I was dead?"

"I had a dream and you and some other people were in it and we all became family under horrible circumstances. It's a long story I'll tell all of them later when I find them."

"Come on Rick, lay back down."

"I'm fine Lori."

"Nice seeing you again Lauri and Carl."

"You too," they said.

"Feel better Rick." She laid him back down and she went back to Glenn. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine. I'm sure he'll explain it to you more next time. Here, I almost forgot your tip." Rick leaped up again, grabbing the wallet from Lauri.

"Here Glenn"

"Whoa! Rick are you sure."

"I'm positive Glenn."

"Thanks!" He hugged Rick and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment and on the verge of tears.

"You deserve it and so much more."

"Thanks again and see you next time!"

"One hundred dollars! Are you crazy Rick!"

"You don't understand Lauri. In the dream, Glenn was like my brother. He saved my life. I knew him for seven years."

"Alright Rick, just don't make a habit of it." He sat down and took a bite of his pizza.

"Oh my god! This is a slice of heaven." They were looking at him and he laughed. "You wouldn't believe the things we were eating in the dream."

"You have to tell us now dad."

" we were eating squirrel, possum, dog food, and dogs."

"Dogs!" Carl said.

"Yes, dogs."

"Alright alright, I'm eating here," Lori said.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time. A week later he was ready to go back to work. Shane was thrilled, having missed his best friend and partner. Things were pretty slow his first day back. Shane and Rick were sitting at the desk, reminiscing on old times.

"I'm sort of glad it's slow today. I'm still trying to take it all in. It seems that if I hear someone or see someone or something, it all comes flooding back."

"I only expect two people to come in today. It seems to be a ritual. You would know who I'm talking about if you had your memory back. We would constantly be bringing his ass in and his brother would have to always come in and pick him up, always balling him out on the way out the door. I don't know why his brother puts up with him."

"Lori gave me the house and Carl is going to live with me. Is that ok Shane? I know that they have been your constant since I've been in the coma."

"Of course it is Rick, anything you need."

"Thanks Shane."

"I still can't believe your ok with me and Lauri."

"I know it was only a dream, but it might as well have been real, so in my mind I got over it a long time ago and then I found love again."

"Yeah, you found her in your dream. Nothing says she's out there."

"You don't understand Shane, but when I find her and introduce you to her you'll see what I'm talking about. She's unforgettable."

"Don't forget Rick, these people don't know you as well as you know them, so you might not get the response that you expect. You'll have to reign yourself in or you might drive them away." He thought about Glenn. How he was happy to see him, but not at the same enthusiasm as himself. He must have thought he was crazy, but if I see Michonne, how will I ever be able to reign myself in. His thoughts were interrupted when two men walked in, the younger one holding his brother by the arm, who was trying to get out of his grip while saying a string of curse words. Rick jumped out of his chair so fast, he knocked it down. Then he remembered what Shane said. That he would have to reign himself in, so he just stood there, taking in the sight and picking up the chair, while still keeping his eyes on them. "See Rick, I told you, except this time we weren't called in to arrest him. Hey Merle. Did your brother finally come to his senses and is leaving your sorry ass here for good."

"You filthy pig!" Merle yelled. Merle was struggling against Daryl's grip even more now and making it even harder for him to hold him. Daryl fell when Merle pulled out of his grip and Merle ran straight for Shane and Shane was ready for him, ducking out of the way of the punch that Merle tried to give him and punched him when he came back up. He grabbed Merle's arms, put them behind him, and handcuffed them. Daryl was still on the ground because he hit the floor pretty hard. Rick couldn't help it, he had to help him. He went up to him and reached out his hand to him. Daryl sat there, giving him a questioning look. He got up and looked at him again. Rick was determined to get through to him.

Are you ok?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's hard to explain. Maybe I'll tell you another time."

"Yeah, maybe we'll talk about it over a couple of beers," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, what about me, I'm the one who got punched."

"Yeah and your also the one who knocked your brother down to the floor while you were struggling with him and you didn't even notice because all you wanted was to get at me."

"I'm sorry bro, this pig just gets to me. You're going to pay for this both of you pigs! I'll be sure you never work in this city again." Shane laughed.

"You got some mouth on you Merle." Rick shot Shane a look and Shane pulled Rick aside. "What? We used to laugh about Merle all the time. Don't tell me you dreamt about him too."

"Not just him, Daryl too, but this is for Daryl. We were like brothers in my dream." Shane laughed. "You're kidding right." Rick looked at Shane seriously. "Really, wow! I can't wait to hear about it." Rick remembered how distant Daryl was from everybody before he started opening up. With the dream Daryl being put in that situation and with other people, he was able to open up. He doesn't have that here and he still has Merle. He also remembered that he had an abusive past and that didn't help either. Before his coma he remembers one of the times they came in here and he overheard them talking. Daryl said to Merle that he didn't want him to become their father, a wife and child abusing alcoholic. "What is your dumbass brother in for this time?" They all tuned out Merle now, as he cursed out Shane.

"He was getting ready to deal some drugs. I tried to stop him, but he refused, so I dragged him to the car and said I'm sick of always having to call the sheriff on your ass! If you don't clean up your act I will never speak to you again." Of course it was an empty threat. He loves his brother to much to disown him. "Is it possible to keep him here till your sick of him?"

"Anything Daryl." Shane looked at him in shock.

"You can't leave me here with these assholes little bro."

"Sorry Merle. You can get out when you realize what's at stake." "Hey Grimes?"

"Yeah Dar… Dixon."

"Thanks," he said, with his head down before rushing out the door.

"Your welcome brother," he said, when the coast was clear. Rick wanted to clear his mind, so he decided to take a drive into the country on his own. He ran out of gas, but he was so into his thoughts he didn't even notice until the car sputtered and stopped on the road. In the distance he saw a barn and a house. This looked very familiar. He was walking to the house and stopped at a mailbox that said Green. "Hershel! Maggie! Beth!" He said in shock. He ran the rest of the way. He didn't stop until he was at the door. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened the screen, and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it dad!"

"That's Beth," he said smiling. He heard the door knob. The door opened a crack and he saw her big blue eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hello um, sorry to bother you, but I ran out of gas and I was wondering if…" she opened the door the rest of the way. She looked a little older and was wearing her hair down.

"I don't think my daddy would mind."

"But I didn't even tell you what I wanted." She smiled.

"My daddy is just that kind of person. We've had others come to the door asking for various things and he always says yes. Daddy!"

"Coming!" He saw Hershel and he was using a cane. It was strange to see him with two legs. "Hello how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but I ran out of gas. Would you have any to spare?"

"Of course. Maggie!"

"Coming daddy!"  
Maggie looked the same except her hair was longer like before she cut it.

"This fine gentleman needs some gas."

"Oh no, I couldn't. I only need enough to get to a gas station."

"These are my daughters Maggie and Beth."

"Nice to meet you." He shook Maggie and Beth's hands. He wanted to pull them into a hug, but he held back.

"I'm Hershel and this is my wife ? He shook his hand.

"So very nice to meet you." He wanted to hug him too. "You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you kindly."

"Thank you for the gas."

"Come in please. Would you like to stay for some apple pie?"

"I would love some, if you're sure it's not any trouble."

"No not at all."

"Thank you." He sat down along with Maggie, Beth, Jimmy, their two year old daughter Mellie, who was in a chair with some pillows, Hershel, and his wife and step son. Rick heard the screen door open and turned to see Otis. He got up trying not to look too eager.

"This is Otis, a long time family friend."

"Nice to meet you Otis. I am Rick." They shook hands.

"Oh, that smells so good," Otis said.

"Please join us Otis," Hershel said.

"Thank you." Jimmy and Beth couldn't keep their hands off of each other and Rick couldn't help but smile at that. Rick was sitting at one side of the table, while everyone else was sitting on the other side, all of them facing Rick. He couldn't help but tear up a little.

"Are you ok Rick?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, I'm great, thanks, I've just got some allergies."

"We have some allergy medicine," Hershel said.

"No, its ok, you've already done so much for me with the gas and now this apple pie. I have some medicine in the car. Thank you though." They passed the slices around. It was so strange to see Maggie without Glenn, but he was determined to change that. "Oh my gosh, this pie is amazing!" Rick said. "Thank you, it's an old family recipe." "So Rick, tell us what brought you all the way out here."

"Just the stress of coming out of a coma after seven years."

"Can you tell us about it please?" Maggie asked.

"Please?" Beth asked, eyes wide and a smile on her face.

"I'm sure Rick doesn't want to relive it," Hershel said.

"Oh please, you don't mind do you Rick?" Beth asked. Rick laughed at Beth's enthusiasm.

"Its ok, really, I don't mind." They all looked at him with anticipation. "To make a long story short…" When Rick was done they all looked fascinated by what they just heard.

"So tell me if I misunderstood, but your saying that you had a seven year long dream where you meet these people who become your family under horrible circumstances and we were in your dream and became your family and you actually have met a couple of them already."

"Yeah, that's right, and no offense on the others, but in the dream I'm closest to you Maggie and Beth." "Well thanks a lot," Otis said, laughing since he was joking.

"I'm sorry," Rick said.

"I was only joking, I completely understand. These people are amazing." Hershel and the others smiled at Otis.

"Yes they are," Rick said, smiling at them.

"There's only one question," Hershel said.

"Sure anything."

"We have never met, so why would you dream about us."

"Maybe I saw you, but you didn't see me. Wait, I remember. I saw you in the news paper. You won a pie competition. It mentioned your whole family and had a picture of all of you."

"There are only two things I can say right now," Hershel said. "It's a miracle you even woke up after seven years, you are truly blessed. The second thing is it must have been fate. This connection you built in your dream with these people you barely know in real life and now you want to develop that connection in real life too. You brought them together in your dream and now you want to do it in real life. Its fate that your car broke down near our place. I feel like I know you already Rick and I would be happy if we could be one of those connections you want in your real life."

"Are you kidding? I would be honored."

"The honor is all mine Rick." Maggie, Beth, and the others all agreed. "I hope you find the rest of your family Rick."

"Thank you Hershel. I know you can't say the same, but it was a true pleasure seeing the three of you again and getting to meet a couple of you for the first time and getting to know a couple of you a little more."

"It was a true pleasure meeting you Rick. Do you have a family outside of your dream family?"

"Yes I do. My son Carl, his mother Lori, and my best friend Shane, he's like a brother to me."

"Please come visit Rick and next time bring your family."

"May I give you a …" before he could finish Hershel was hugging him and Rick didn't want to let go, but he knew he needed to. The void he felt when Hershel pulled away was forgotten though, when Maggie hugged him, followed by Beth. He was on the verge of tears again. "Damn these allergies." Hershel now understood that this wasn't allergies Rick was experiencing. He was tearing up because he just reunited with more of his family.

"I know it's not allergies Rick. It's so much more then that isn't Rick."

"Yes, yes it is. Thank you, all of you." He walked back to his car and when he got in he lost it and he started crying and laughing at the same time, he was filled with so many emotions. He drove off after he calmed himself. The next day he knew who he would try to find. He was thinking about his dream and trying to trigger his memory with Morgan. Thinking about how they met in his dream made him remember how they met in real life. "Morgan was my neighbor!" He still didn't know where he lived though. He'll knock on every door in the neighborhood if he has to, until he's at Morgan's door. He knew he was his neighbor, but he only met him briefly when he was taking a walk in the neighborhood and they walked together until they were at Rick's house. It was so nice meeting you Rick. Same here Morgan. They shook hands. Maybe you and your family can come over sometime, Morgan said. I have a good feeling our kids would get along. Me too. That would be nice, thanks Morgan. Sure. You know where I live, so when you want you can come over and we can make some plans. That sounds good Rick. Ok then, I'll be seeing you Morgan. See you Rick. Little did Rick know that it would never happen. He walked outside and went from door to door, asking to borrow some sugar. He brought a bag with him knowing he would probably end up with more then one bag of sugar. He knocked on the next door. His bag was full to the brim and getting very heavy. He heard a woman's voice on the other side of the door.

"It's Rick!" Rick smiled. He prepared himself once again, to hold himself back. She opened the door and he recognized her right away. It was Morgan's wife. She flashed him a big smile. "Let me get that for you." She put the bag of sugar down right inside the door and grabbed his hand, leading him into the house and pulled him into a hug. Rick was pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you," he said. It was so strange to see her as a human being. She was beautiful.

"I'm Jenny."

"I'm Rick."

"I know," she said smiling. "Morgan get your butt out here!" Rick laughed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"That bag is heavy. Why do you have so much sugar?"

"It's a long story."

"What is it Jenny?"

"Look who it is."

"Wow, look at you Rick, awake and well," he said, with a big smile on his face. "It's good to see you again Rick, how are you?"

"I'm great Morgan and it's good to see you again too." Rick put his hand out to shake his hand, but he came forward for a hug instead. Rick was surprised and laughed a little. "Thank you Morgan and Jenny, but why am I receiving this warm welcome into your home? As far as I know we only saw each other when we first met during the walk."

"Your family and my family got close these last seven years."

"How?"

"Sit down please Rick." Jenny brought out a pitcher of lemonade.

"Thank you," Rick said.

"Thank you Jenny," Morgan said. She bent down and gave him a kiss and Rick smiled.

"How's Dwayne?"

"He's good."

"I'm glad."

"He'll be thrilled to hear you woke up. Two weeks after our walk I came over so we could make plans for a get together between our families and your wife answered the door. I knew something was wrong and she invited me in. She told me everything and when I got home I told Jenny and Dwayne. Dwayne felt bad for Carl."

"Where is your son now?" Rick had to know.

"Right now he's in school."

"I should have known that. My sons in school right now too. So does that mean they go to the same school?" Rick asked.

"Yes, there best friends. They've been inseparable since they met. They've always gone to the same school. I'm surprised he didn't tell you Rick. Carl's always coming over here to hangout and vice versa." "It's been nonstop since I woke up. He probably forgot. I can't wait to meet Dwayne."

"About three days later Dwayne wanted to bake some cookies for Carl and your family. Lori invited the three of us in. And we all sat down together and ate cookies while Lori and Carl told us stories about you and your job. There was one job you got that she told us about, where a lady said that her little girl climbed up a tree and couldn't get down and it turned out her little girl was her cat. We all laughed. It was nice to hear more about you Rick. We talked for about two hours before it was time to go. Dwayne and Carl hugged and me Jenny and Lori all hugged too. Carl said, thank you for the cookies and Jenny said, you're so welcome Carl, but it was Dwayne's idea. Carl said, thank you to Dwayne, and Dwayne gave him a fist bump and Lori me and Jenny smiled. One day we went to the park and Carl and Lori were there. Dwayne saw Carl and he ran to him. Me and Jenny sat with Lori. There best friends now aren't they, Lori said. Yes they are, Jenny and Me agreed. After A couple of hours of playing and talking about our families they ran over to us asking if they can get ice cream. I told Dwayne, it's up to Mrs. Grimes. She said it's fine with me, if it's fine with you. We said that would be nice and Carl and Dwayne high fived."

Rick laughed. "So we made sure they went to the same schools after that and I hope they can go to the same collage."

"That would be great!" Rick said. Dwayne came through the door.

"Dad did you hear, Carl told me that…" he stopped talking when he saw Rick. "Wow! Carl told me, but to see you in my house!"

"It's so nice to meet you Dwayne." Rick shook his hand.

"Your story is so awesome!"

"What a handsome young man you are Dwayne."

"Thanks!"

"Your parents told me a lot about you. Thank you for thinking of my son Dwayne, all of you, thank you so much for being there for my family when I couldn't. I'll forever be grateful and I am so happy you and Carl have become such great friends. He needed that while I was in my coma. I should go now."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to, but its getting late and I have a long day tomorrow with work and trying to find the rest of my family."

"Maybe next time? Morgan asked.

"Next time, definitely."

"You and your family are welcome anytime."

"Thank you." He started to walk away when he got outside, but turned around to give them all hugs. "Thanks again."

"Your family now Rick." He walked back home with a smile on his face and the bag of sugar halfway empty now because Morgan and Jenny wanted to lighten the load for him. The next day he decided to go a shortcut he had never gone before to work. He passed a fire station and remembered something, but he didn't know what it was until he was a few miles away. "Sasha!" He made an illegal u turn making his wheels screech and had several people honking and yelling,

"What the hell are you doing, you're the sheriff!" He stuck his head out the window and yelled, sorry emergency! He turned his siren on and sped the rest of the way. He remembered going with Carl on a fieldtrip to the fire station and Sasha was the one talking, while the others were lined up. Rick walked in. "Hi, I was wondering if Sasha works here."

"Hold on, I'm new here let me check." He paced the room while he waited, to anxious to sit down. He saw her walking toward him.

"I'm so happy your still here." He knew the excuse he would use to hug her. "I would like to thank you for your service." He gave her a big hug starting to tear up a little. The semitry of it was strange because Sasha sacrificed herself for us in the dream and she does the same in real life too, so maybe that's why I dreamt about her sacrificing herself.

"I think I owe you a thank you for your service too Sheriff Grimes. You're the sheriff that woke up after seven years."

"Yes," Rick said.

"I've been following your story from the beginning. I instantly recognized you and your son from the fieldtrip when they showed a picture of you and your family. We had to do something, so we invited your son and wife to come here so I could give him a personal tour. Then we sat down and talked about you." "All good I hope."

"Don't worry Rick, your secrets are safe with me." She smiled and winked at him and he laughed.

"Thank you for doing that for my son."

"We were happy to. How are you doing Rick?"

"Good, really good. I'm regaining my memory a little everyday. I'm so sorry but I'm going to be late for work. I have to go."

"That's my fault. Be sure to mention that if anybody asks."

"I don't think so Sasha. I'll just say I was stuck in traffic."

"My brother is a football player, so you might know him his name is…"

"Tyrese!" He finished for her. "You just brought back another memory. Me and Carl used to watch football all the time and Tyrese was his favorite player and mine too." That's why he dreamt about him, he thought to himself.

"Well, I'm happy I triggered something for you and since you and your son are fans," she reached into her pocket, "I thought you would like a couple of these."

"Football tickets! My son is going to go crazy."

"After the game I could take both of you to the locker room and he could meet you outside."

"Thank you so much." He hugged her again.

"You're welcome. I always keep them handy now for fieldtrips or for when were out there on a job. I didn't come up with the idea until long after Carl's personal tour and then I was going to give him a ticket but, I thought it would be better for when you woke up."

"I m sorry, but I have to go or I'm going to be late for work. Thanks for everything."

"Your welcome Rick." This time she gave him a hug. "Anything you and your family needs just ask." "Nice to see you again," Rick said.

"You too." When Rick got home Carl was playing video games.

"No homework today?"

"It was a substitute."

"How do you feel about going to a football game with front row seats this weekend?" He jumped off the couch.

"Are you kidding, that would be great!"

"Well then, I don't think you would mind meeting Tyrese Williams afterward."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Thanks dad!" He practically knocked Rick over when he gave him a hug.

"Your welcome son." "Remember when you went on the fieldtrip to the fire station in second grade." "Yeah, how can I forget. The firefighter that talked to us gave me a personal tour after you went into your coma. She's so cool."

"Yeah I know. She told me everything. I'm so happy she was there for you. She was in my dream too." "Did she save you from a fire or something?"

"Yeah or something. Tyrese was also in my dream and it turns out Sasha and him are brother and sister outside of my dream too."

"Can she sit with us too dad?"

"I would like that and I'm sure she would too." We'll watch the game and then she'll take us to meet him."

"Awesome! Thanks a lot dad! I can't wait!"

"We need this son, after seven years apart."

"I missed you so much dad."

"I missed you too Carl." They hugged. The weekend came fast and Carl came running down the stairs wearing a jersey.

"I'm ready!" There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Carl said. It was Sasha. She was wearing a jersey too.

"Alright! Great minds think alike!" Sasha said. Sasha gave him a high five. "Your so big now Carl." When they got there, Sasha sat in the middle.

"Go Tyrese!" They all yelled when Tyrese's team won. It was high tens all around and they were chanting his name.

"Are you ready?" Sasha asked.

"Am I!" Sasha and Rick laughed. They waited for him outside of the locker room.

"Hey sis."

"Hey bro, look who's here."

"Wow! Carl, you're so big now. I only saw you on the news, but still. My sister has had the pleasure of hanging with you three times. It's so nice to meet you," Tyrese said.

"I should be saying that," Carl said. Tyrese hugged Carl and lifted him off the ground. "Can you please sign my jersey?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course. And you," he walked up to Rick, "you're an inspiration Sheriff Grimes." He hugged him and he could barely breathe he hugged him so hard, but he didn't care. He needed this from Tyrese and all of his family. He hugged him back as tightly as he could.

"Please call me Rick. That goes for you too Sasha. You made my sons dream come true." She hugged him.

"Your welcome Rick."

"Hey, what am I, chop liver?" Tyrese asked.

"You made his dream come true too Tyrese. Thank you." Rick hugged him this time.

"Alright, that's more like it," Tyrese said.

"My brothers always been a big softy." She smiled and nudged him with her elbow and Rick laughed.

"I don't know how you got through seven years without your dad," Tyrese said. "I don't know what I would have done if it were Sasha." He smiled at her and Sasha gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rick smiled. "I'll be right back," Tyrese said. He came back with two tickets in his hands.

"More football tickets. Cool!" Carl said.

"Not just any football tickets," Tyrese said.

"No!" Carl said.

"Yes," Tyrese said, Super Bowl tickets.

"Thank you so much Tyrese." He gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." Group hug!" Tyrese said and they all came together for a group hug. Lauri picked him up from work. He was feeling overwhelmed finding his family again and it was wearing him out, so he was too tiered to drive home.

"I'm worried about you Rick. Can't you take a small break?"

"No, I can't stop."

"Alright Rick." Lori and Rick drove through the neighborhood they used to before his coma. It reminded him of Alexandria and made him sad and miss his family more then ever. He got home and turned on the computer. He typed in Alexandria. Nothing was found and he realized that he must have made it up from all the houses they would see in the neighborhoods they drove through, but then where did the name Alexandria come from? He put his hands to his face, trying to think.

"Of course! How could I forget." They were going to name there first child Alexandria if it were a girl. Just because Alexandria doesn't exist doesn't mean that the people from there didn't. Enid exists. He has three people in mind he's hoping exists too. The next morning he grabbed the newspaper that was on the porch and recognized the face on the front page. "Aaron!" He was being honored for his work in Africa, trying to stop the hunger crisis down there. He felt so proud of him. Anyone who wants to attend will be welcomed by Aaron and his boyfriend Eric. Carl was still in bed and Rick ran up the stairs and rushed in, startling Carl.

"I'm trying to sleep dad. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's great!" He ran to Carl scaring him a little. "Look! Do you know this man?" He asked, practically shoving the newspaper in his face.

"Yes, he came to our classroom in first grade. He talked about what was going on in Africa and how we can help by donating canned foods and he would take the cans to Africa with him. That's great," Carl said. "He deserves something for everything he does."

"They were in my dream too. Aaron would always be bringing people back with him to a safe haven where he lived and there were houses, food, and running water. It was a community. Aaron helped me, you, Judith, and my extended family by taking us to his home when we had nowhere else to go. I didn't trust him at first, but he eventually became our family and so did his extended family. I remember now," Rick said. It was in the newspaper and there was a picture of Aaron and Eric. "I remember the article asking people to donate and where to drop off the cans. You donated about fifty cans of food, you were so excited to help. That's why I dreamt about them."

"We have to go there dad."

I can't wait to see him again," Rick said. When they got there Rick knocked on the door and was greeted by Aaron, who had a big smile on his face and to Ricks surprise, gave him a hug and Rick smiled. "Thank you, but how do you know me."

"I read the paper as soon as I got to Atlanta and that's where I read your beautiful story. Then I recognized the name of your son and I remembered how he donated fifty cans of food. Thank you for your service Sheriff Grimes."

"Please call me Rick."

"I am so happy for you, it is truly a miracle. This must be Carl. You've grown so much since I last saw you." He hugged him. "Thank you for your donation Carl."

"Glad to help. I was telling my dad that you deserve this award."

"Thank you. You've been so brave Carl, those seven years waiting for your dad to wake up. And you Rick should be honored too."

"I am actually, next month."

"Well, count on us being there. And this must be Judith." She smiled at him. "May I?"

"Of course," Rick said. Rick liked seeing him with Judith. It was like they were close again like in the dream.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Hey babe."

"Hey." They kissed and Rick smiled. "And who is this little one?"

"Judith," Aaron said. Aaron and Eric started tickling her and she laughed.

"You two are great with her. Have you ever thought of adopting or having someone carry for you?" Aaron gave Judith back.

"We've thought of a surrogate but it's so expensive, so we might try to adopt a child from Africa. There expensive too, but not as much. This is Carl. He's the one that donated the fifty cans of food for Africa." "Thank you," Eric said and gave him a hug.

"No problem."

"Rick is the Sheriff that got shot and just woke up from the coma."

"I remember reading your story in the paper. I'm so happy for your family."

"Thank you." Rick hugged Eric.

"Congratulations on being honored Aaron."

"You too Rick."

"Their going to be calling you up soon," Eric said.

"I better go. It was nice seeing you again Carl and nice meeting you Rick."

"You too," Rick and Carl said.

"And nice meeting you too Eric," they said.

"You too Rick and Carl." When Rick woke up the next day he took a good look in the mirror and noticed that he's been neglecting himself and he could use a shave and a haircut. He usually shaves himself, but he decided it would be nice to sit back and let someone else do it. He figured he would stop in after work. Lori gave Rick the address to the salon he used to go to before the coma, since he couldn't remember it. He walked in and was welcomed by Jessie. He remembered now. He would only come here and even if she wasn't available he would wait until she was, even if she had the flu and the hair would get carried away and he would come in and she would be in shock at how long my hair and beard would be.

"Rick, it's so good to see you. I'm so happy to see you on your feet again after seven years." She gave him a hug. She always gave great hugs. It was so strange holding her, knowing what they shared in his dream. "My memory doesn't seem to want to catch up with my body just yet."

"All in due time Rick. What do you say we cut this hair and beard of yours then maybe you'll remember how you used to look like under there?" Rick laughed. "Hey Sam Ron, come meet Mr. Grimes."

"Wow!" Sam said. "How was it like being in a coma? Did you have any dreams?"

"Yeah, one big dream for seven years and all of you were in it."

"Cool," Ron said.

"Did I fight the cookie bandit?"

"My son loves cookies."

"I know. That was part of my dream too. What I don't understand is how I knew how they looked like when I never met them before."

"And how you knew about the cookies," Sam said.

"Yeah, and about the cookies," Rick said.

"Can you wait in the back please boys?" "I need to talk to Rick for a minute."

"Nice meeting you boys."

"You too sheriff," they both said and Sam gave him a high five and Ron gave him a fist bump.

"Mr. Grimes Please."

"Ok"

"What nice boys."

"Thank you. I came to visit you after my husband didn't have control over me. He used to abuse me and our kids until Sheriff Walsh…"

"Shane? You know Shane."

"Yeah, he's my best friend."

"Yeah?"

"He saved me a couple times and then he had to shoot Pete dead when he replied to a domestic abuse call and when he came in, Pete had a gun to my head. Luckily the boys were at their grandmas."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I was free to do whatever I wanted, so a couple years ago I came to visit you. I described to you how my boys looked like in detail and our ordeal with Pete. I also mentioned my sons love for cookies and after Pete was gone he could have them whenever he wanted, not just when he wasn't around."

"There were others in my dream too."

"Others?"

"Yeah, we all became family and it sounds crazy, but I want to find them, then throw a gathering, and try to get my family back together and tell them my dream."

"Well you found us."

"I also found some others too."

"I'm sure you'll find the rest too then."

"If they exist, I could only hope the others exist too."

"I wish you luck." She spun his chair around.

"Wow, I almost don't recognize myself. Thanks.

"No problem."

"This is how we met in my dream."

"What? I gave you a shave and a haircut?"

"Yes, but I already shaved and you knocked on the door and you offered me a haircut."

"So I was your neighbor?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"You know where I am for next time." He gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy Pete is out of your life."

"Thanks."

"Here." He went for his wallet and she grabbed his hand.

"No, this one's on me."

"Thanks."

"Sure." The next day Rick was watching the news.

"Deanna Monroe is going to be in Las Vegas for a poker competion. Meet and greets are welcome after the competition. We'll see if she could be champion two years in a row." Rick scarffed down his breakfast and packed a suitcase.

"Dad what are you doing?" Carl asked in the middle of a yawn.

"Were going to Las Vegas. Get dressed and pack a bag. Call your mom first and tell her what's going on." Carl called Lori and Lori wanted to talk to Rick after Carl explained.

"Rick where did this come from and what about work and school?" Rick put it on speaker.

"You know the poker player Deanna Monroe."

"Yeah," Lori said.

"Hell yeah!" Carl yelled and Rick laughed, being reminded of Daryl. It made him sad though. He missed his brother. He hopes they'll get close again.

"How would you like to watch her in a competition and then meet her?"

"Totally!"

"Your mom is right though, I do need to call into work. They should allow me a couple of days considering my coma, and we could call you in absent."

"That would be ok, but just this once," Lori said. "You hear me Carl."

"Yes mom. Thanks!"

"Your welcome Carl."

"Was she in your dream too dad?"

"Yes she was and she actually mentioned that if she didn't win the election, she would have become a professional poker player."

"Yeah, that's right, she did win the election," Lauri said. "I told you that too when you were in your coma. She ended up quitting because it just wasn't for her and so here she is now. What about airplane tickets Rick?"

"We can figure it out when we get to the airport."

"Can we mom, please?"

"Ok, yes you can."

"Thanks mom!"

"Thank you" Lauri.

"Your welcome, but be safe."

"Don't worry Lori, we'll be fine."

"Ok. I love you Carl."

"I love you too mom."

"Bye Rick."

"Bye Lori." "Let's get moving Carl. We've got a plain to catch." When they got to Las Vegas they only had time to check in and take showers before they had to take a taxi to the hotel it was being held at. They were fortunate to have front row seats. When Deanna came out Rick stood up and clapped and cheered. Deanna waved at everyone and took her seat. When the tournament was done, Deanna sat behind a table and started to sign autographs. The line was already long. Deanna saw Rick and stood up, waving him over with a big smile. Rick practically ran up, with Carl following behind. Deanna opened her arms to Rick and Rick happily came forward for the hug. She pulled away and held his face in her hands.

"What a wonderful day for you and your family when you woke up." Rick couldn't help but get a little emotional. "What's wrong? You should be happy."

"I am." He laughed. "It's a long story."

"Try me," she smiled.

"I will, trust me, just not now."

"I understand." She lightly patted his cheek. "And what about this young man." She hugged him.

"I'm so happy to meet you Mrs. Monroe."

"Deanna please," she said. "I love the hat Carl."

"Thanks, it belongs to my dad but, after the comma I started wearing it and I've been wearing it ever since. It's part of his uniform."

"You're a real life hero Rick."

"You bet," Carl said, putting his hand on Ricks shoulder and smiling at him. Rick put his other hand on top of Carl's and smiled back at him.

"I remember when I heard about you going into the coma. I don't know what I would do if it were my husband Reg."

"Is Reg here?" Rick asked.

"Yes, my whole family is." I must have seen her family in the audience on TV, he thought to himself. "Reg, Spencer, Aiden, come here."

"What is it dear?" He put his arm around her and she did the same, resting her hand on his chest. Rick smiled and almost teared up seeing them together again. "Is this …"

"Yes it is," Deanna said.

"It is an honor sir." He stepped forward and gave Rick a hug.

"Rick please. So very nice meeting you too Mr. Monroe."

"Reg please. This must be your son."

"Yes, this is Carl." Reg hugged Carl. "These are our boys, Aiden and Spencer."

"Nice to meet you Rick." Rick shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Spencer put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Rick." Rick hesitated and he felt the anger build up inside him. It was hard to see him again still standing. Then he remembered he's not the Spencer from the dream. He took a deep breath and gave him a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you Spencer."

"Id hate to interrupt, but we have to get going dad. Our flight leaves early tomorrow."

"Have a safe trip back," Reg and Deanna said.

"Thank you." A couple weeks went by and nothing from his family. Then he was reading the paper at his desk at work and saw him, the man as big as life, Sergeant Abraham Ford. He remembers now seeing him in the paper before the coma. The new one read, Sergeant Abraham Ford is moving from Houston Texas to Atlanta Georgia after recovering from P.T.S.D. He wants a fresh start with his family. Rick was so happy for him. He had his family and the P.T.S.D was gone. He couldn't wait to meet the new Abraham. He hoped he wasn't too new though. He really would like to hear his unique sense of humor right now. He knew how to look up people since he's the sheriff. A week after Abraham moved to Atlanta, Rick looked him up at work. After work he headed over to Abrahams house. When he got there he was standing on the step wondering how he was going to approach this. Then he took a deep breath and rang the bell. Then he heard his booming voice. He jumped, still lost in thought and then he laughed at his words.

"Weather or not you leave for collage, you're out of this house by eighteen! I've been wiping your ass since you were born and now it's time for you to take life by the balls and never let go!" He stopped laughing when he heard the doorknob. "Sorry about that. My son needs to get his ass moving on things. How may I help you sheriff? I've only been here for two weeks. Don't tell me that me and my son are already raising hell."

"No not at all. I saw the newspaper and just wanted to welcome you to Atlanta." "Thank you sheriff." "Please call me Rick."

"Ok Rick. Please come in and have a seat. It looks like you deserve a welcome too, so welcome back to the real world."

"Thank you. How did you know?"

"Don't arrest me sheriff, but I stole some newspapers that were on the step of an abandoned house."

"I'll let this one slide," he said smiling.

"Thank you sheriff," he smiled back. He pulled a cigar out of his pocket. Rick couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"I had a dream about you?"

"Really? Was I kicking some ass?"

"Yeah and lots of it."

"Oh yeah."

"I saw you in the paper before my coma."

"What did Atlanta have to say about me?"

"Apparently you had just come home from war and you were suffering from P.T.S.D and if you ever need a place to focus, this could be your vacation home and they would welcome you with open arms."

"Isn't it funny that I would move here without even reading that? So in your dream was I a bad ass?" "Yes, you were definitely a badass."

"Was I also an asshole in your dream?"

"You were." They both laughed. "A stubborn one at that."

"That sounds like me."

"But then we became friends and then family. There were others in my dream too. They also became our family. I've been seeing them in the real world, as you put it and it's so strange that I know them so well, but most of them only know me because I woke up after seven years."

"Congrats on that by the way. Your family must be thrilled as shit to have you back."

"Yeah, something like that" he smiled. "And congratulations to you for fighting and winning the war with P.T.S.D."

"I guess you could say we looked the devil in the eye, grabbed him by the balls, and said not today asshole! Go back to hell!"

"Yeah, I guess we can say that," Rick smiled.

"So in your dream did we win?"

"How did you know it had to do with fighting?"

"Well you said I kicked a lot of ass, so I figured it was a war of some sort."

"It was and no, sadly we lost brutally."

"It was nice meeting you Rick"

"and you too Sergeant Ford."

"Abraham please." Abraham shook his hand and pulled him in for a hug. Rick smiled and grimaced at the same time. And he thought Tyrese was strong, he thought Abraham might break something. "It was so nice to meet a fellow humanitarian."

"It was my pleasure," Rick said. He could hear him as he walked away.

"I will let the sheriff take your ass away if you're not doing your homework." He laughed as he walked back to his car. A few days later he's driving home from work and a car went speeding past him. He wasn't on the job anymore, but they didn't know that. Rick turns the sirens on and signals for them to pull over and he pulls up behind them. He goes up to the drivers side window and bends down to talk to the driver and gets the surprise of his life. It was Tara. "Tara!" He yelled in shock before he could stop himself.

"Sheriff Grimes," she said, with a smile on her face and then he was trying to figure out how she knew him. "You were my first job when I was a rookie cop. You had called the cops because your house had been robbed when you and your family were gone and I came with my partner who was more experienced."

"Yeah, I remember you now."

"It's so nice to see …" she was interrupted by the woman in the passenger's seat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you there. I'm Rick Grimes."

"Yeah I know and I'm Tara's sister. I don't mean to seem rude but …" She gave Tara a look and pointed to the back seat.

"Oh shit! I mean literally oh shit my niece, that's why I was speeding! She needs to …"

"Don't say another word." He opened Tara's and Megan's doors and looked over at Tara's sister. "Can you drive home and I'll speed these two through traffic."

"Sure."

"Thanks," Rick said.

"Anything for these two." They smiled at her.

"Ok, come with me please." He reached his hands out for both of them. He opened the doors of his sheriff car for both of them and they climbed into his car.

"Good luck," Tara's sister said.

"Thanks. We're going to need it," Tara said.

"Be good and have fun." She blew Megan a kiss and she blew one back.

"I will mom." Megan was going to spend the night at Tara's place. Rick turned the sirens on then sped through the traffic.

"You better put a step on it or you're going to have more then the city to clean up Sheriff." Rick laughed, remembering the sense of humor she had in his dream and also when Glenn asked him if he was there to clean up the city. Once he had the address he sped up, knowing where he was headed.

"Can you please hurry Sheriff Grimes? I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Don't worry we'll be there soon." They finally got there and Megan ran out of the car and toward the house. Tara followed, going to unlock the door for her. She ran past Tara and straight for the bathroom. Tara went back to the car.

"So do you want to come in for some coffee?"

"Sure I would love to thank you." He came into the house.

"Courtesy flush please!" She yelled. Rick smiled. "Have a seat and I'll get the coffee going."

"Thank you. Please call me Rick."

"Alright Rick." A few minutes later she came out with two cups of coffee. He took a sip.

"This is really good."

"Yeah, a lot better then the one at the station. That one tastes like shit. Speaking of shit. Hey Megan are you ok in there? Do you need a rope?"

"I'm fine." Rick laughed.

"That's funny." Tara smiled.

"After a while you never know, she might have fallen in." Rick laughed again, spilling coffee on his shirt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have joked around when you were holding your coffee."

"No problem." He took off his shirt and he had an undershirt beneath it. "I'm always spilling coffee on this thing."

"Now don't go spilling coffee on that or I just might think you want to get me in the sack." He laughed. "What's so funny? Am I not your type?"

"Yeah, but also you're a lesbian."

"How did you know?" Rick was starting to sound like a broken record, so he made something up.

"I saw your picture. You guys look good together."

"Thanks."

"And thanks for coming to the recue," Tara said.

"You're welcome. I owed you for coming to me and my family's rescue."

"You might have owed me, but I don't think it was part of the job requirement to rush citizens to their house through rush hour traffic so their niece can drop one in the john, so yeah, I think I owe you."

"This coffee is good enough of a thank you and besides, I wasn't on the job when I rescued you, so you could say I rescued you for another reason," Rick said. He smiled and winked at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks Rick."

"Anytime."

"Oh, how about I throw that shirt in the wash."

"No really it's …"

"I wont take no for an answer."

"Thank you Tara."

"So after you got robbed it was only about a month, then I heard that you got shot and I felt bad, so I visited you and I told you all about my family and my girlfriend and I also described them to you. I guess I've been around too many people who have had to describe someone for a sketch artist."

"I have to admit something," Rick said.

"What? You've fallen deeply in love with me?" He laughed.

"Yes, madly," he said with a smile. She laughed. "I dreamt about you, your girlfriend, and your family." "Cool. Were married now though."

"Oh congratulations."

"Thank you. So in your dream was I a badass cop fighting crime with you and I had to rescue my family and girlfriend from the hands of some criminal."

"Not quite, but something like that. I've actually been seeing people from my dream."

"Like visions?" Tara asked.

"No, I meant literally meeting up with them, like you Tara. In this dream these people were strangers and they became my family, so I'm determined to find as many as I can, even if I know some do not exist." "Well, I wish you luck."

"Thank you." She was raising her hand for a fist bump, but he beat her to it. She laughed.

"How did you know?"

"You gave me a fist bump in my dream."

"Yeah, but why would you dream that? Oh yeah! I actually gave you a fist bump when I visited you in the hospital. I raised your hand up and bumped your hand since you couldn't make a fist." Megan finally came out. "It's about time. Were you baking a cake in there?"

"I just wanted to say thank you to Sheriff Grimes."

"Mr. Grimes please."

"Thank you for getting me back here so quick."

"You're welcome." She gave him a hug.

"I'm going to do my homework now."

"I'll be in in a minute to help you."

"What is she working on?"

"Algebra."

"Ouch."

"I know. And we don't really need it now," Tara said.

"Yeah I agree." The buzzer for the dryer went off.

"Your shirts done."

"Thanks." She helped him put it on and then she came to the front just when he had his hands on the first button. She pushed his hands aside and took over. He laughed and happily let her do up his buttons.

"What are you, my mom now, doing my wash and getting me dressed?" She laughed.

"It's the least I could do after you saved my niece from a traitorous fate," she said dramatically. Rick smiled.

"Like I said, no problem really. You were like family in my dream and your girlfriend saved my sons life."

"That's my girl. I always knew she was a good doctor, but she never believed in herself."

"Yeah, that's how she was in the dream too. Is she at work now?"

"Yes she is."

"I have to meet her sometime. She was like family too after what she did for my son."

Well you could consider us family in real life too," Tara said. She gave him a hug and then they raised their fists at the same time and gave each other a fist bump. "They'll be a lot more where that came from," Tara said.

"I'm counting on it," Rick smiled. "Thank you for the coffee and washing my shirt."

"Sure, anytime." He walked back to the car. A week later he decided he wanted to eat his lunch in the car, but somewhere else besides in the parking lot where he works. He decided to park in front of the court house. He took a bite of his hamburger and nearly choked on it when he saw her.

"Andrea? Andrea!" He took a sip of his drink to get the food down and forgot about the food on his lap and hurried out of the car, not even noticing the food that fell all over him, the car, and on the ground. He hurried over to her and started climbing up the steps that she just started climbing down. And he kept on going up the stairs despite of her coming down and toward him. "Andrea?"

"Yes that's me." She kept on going down the steps as they talked. "How may I help you? Do I know you?"

"You don't know me, but I know you." He was loosing his breath between talking and climbing up, then down the steps and being in a coma for seven years, he wasn't in the best of shape. "Please stop."

"Ok," Andrea said. She stopped and looked at him. He was bent down with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine," he said, as he came back up.

"You're Sheriff Rick Grimes."

"Rick please."

"Ok Rick. You woke up from a coma after seven years congratulations." She noticed his pants. "Did you forget where your mouth was after being in that coma for so long?" She said, laughing a little as she talked. He looked down and then blushed a little.

"Oh, I didn't know. I just rushed out of the car without thinking when I saw you."

"Why did you have to see me so badly?" He suddenly remembered where he first saw her. Just like with Morgan, it just came to him. His memory was coming back slowly.

"I'm a big fan of yours. I read your book." The picture in the back of the book was Andrea and her sister. "Thank you." They started walking down the steps again. She walked down the steps looking down, but Rick couldn't take his eyes off of her and in the process he almost fell. They finally got down the steps and she kept on walking and he followed her, trying to keep up. "I'm so sorry Rick, but I have a short fifteen minute break, so I have to scarf down my food, and then come back for the verdict. I don't mean to seem rude, but I have to go." She started walking ahead of him and he stopped. He was severely disappointed that his reunion with Andrea didn't go as well as the others. He stood there visibly devastated. She stopped suddenly, turned around, and ran to him, surprising him with a hug. He was in shock at first, and then he broke into a smile and returned her hug. They broke from the hug and he smiled at her.

"Thank you," Rick said. She smiled back and said your welcome and kissed him on the cheek. And then she turned around, running. He took back what he said about it not going well. That hug and kiss on the cheek made up for it. Later, Carl walks in, coming home from school.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son." "How was school?"

"Do you remember my ping pong ball coach?"

"No son."

"Well, this year he's also my chemistry teacher."

"I remember you had a coach, but I can't put a face to him."

"He's really nice, but strict at the same time."

"What's his name?"

"He lets us call him by his first name as long as we put Mr. in front of it, so we call him Mr. Negan." "What?"

"Mr. Negan. What's wrong dad? You look like your going to be sick."

"He was in my dream."

"Well from the way you look he must have been a murderer or something," Carl laughed, but his dad just looked at him, still looking like he was going to be sick. "Wait, you mean he was a murderer."

"Worse. That sounds just like him Carl. He would be full of charisma and charm right before he kills you."

"Dad don't worry, he's not a murderer."

"You don't understand Carl. The dream was so real, the people, the experience was so real that even just hearing the name brings back too many bad memories all at once."

"You're going to have to let the dream go because he's not the man in your dreams and your going to have to meet him because he's throwing a graduation party for the seniors in our chemistry class."

"No no, I can't! I know he's not the Negan in my dream, but I can't imagine seeing him again and not having a certain reaction."

"Dad he's really cool, trust me." He took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"You'll see dad. He's great!" The day was here. The day where he would be meeting the man he despised in his dream. Carl and Judith were all dressed up. When Rick came into the living room, Carl couldn't help but laugh. Rick looked in a mirror and laughed too. He was so nervous, that when he dressed himself his buttons were all messed up and his tie was crooked. He looked down and saw that he had two different shoes on. Carl put Judith down and fixed his buttons and tie for him.

"Thank you son."

"Sure dad, anything to help you get through tonight" He went to get the right shoe on. The class room was decorated with balloons and a big banner that said congratulations class of 2017. There was a table full of food. Rick stayed outside while Carl and Judith went inside. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said he's not the enemy. He went in and saw Shane and Lori. He gave them a hug.

"Hey buddy, you look ill. Are you ok?"

"No." "Let me guess, Negan was in your dream. I already met him. He's a good guy Rick, no matter what happened in your dream." Shane put his hand on his shoulder. "You've got this Rick. Just relax and have a good time. Remember you're here for Carl."

"I've missed so much. I mean I watched him grow up in my dream, but the things that happened in my dream interfered in Carl having a normal child hood and even if things were normal, I still would only be doing those things with my dream son not my real one, no matter how real my dream felt. I'm so happy I'll get to see Judith grow up the way she's supposed to."

"Your really holding out on us aren't you Rick."

"I want everyone from my dream here before I say anything." Hey, do you want me to stand by, just in case you loose it?"

"Thanks for believing in me Shane," Rick said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," Shane shot back and Rick laughed. He missed the way they would joke around.

"I have to do this on my own." He smiled at Shane and then walked up to Negan. Negan flashed him a smile and put out his hand.

"You must be Carl's father. Nice to meet you and it looks like you deserve congratulations too for waking up from your coma." Rick hesitated, his fists clenched at his side. He took a deep breath and said to himself he's not the dream Negan. He unclenched his fists and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"You have a smart boy. He's going to go far in his life."

"Thank you, I've heard nothing but good things from my son about you, so I'm glad he has you for a teacher."

"Thanks Rick. Go ahead and take a look around. Carl can give you a tour and show you some of the chemistry projects he's been working on and you can take home with you." He turned around and took another deep breath and this time it's a breath of relief.

"Good job man," Shane said.

"Thanks Shane."

"Balloon! Balloon!" Judith was in Lauri's arms, reaching for the nearest balloon.

"Mr. Negan." He walked over with the same stride he had in the dream. "Can Judith have a balloon?" A big smile broke across his face. He untied one of the balloons that was tied to a bunch and leaned down till he was only inches from her face. Rick felt the fear and anger building up again and he said again, it's not the dream Negan.

"Here you go sweetheart." She gave a big smile back to him. "May I?" Rick started to panic, breathing heavily and he felt a cold sweat starting.

"Absolutely," Lori said. She started to hand her over to him and Rick stepped forward, but Shane grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Its ok brother, it's not him."

"Yeah I know. Thank you Shane." They hugged. Carol walked over.

"Hey, how are you Rick?" She gave him a hug and it calmed his nerves seeing a friendly face from his dreams.

"I'm ok. My memories coming back a little bit everyday."

"That's good Rick. You deserve to be rid of any sign that you were in a coma."

"Except I don't ever want to forget my dream because that means forgetting my family too." He gave Carol a smile. She smiled back.

"Thank you Rick." They shared another hug. "Sophia come here please."

"What is it mom?

"This is the man I've been telling you about."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Your story is so inspiring."

"Thank you Sophia. You've grown up to be a lovely young lady."

"Thank you." She got up close to her mom and whispered, why is he acting like we know each other?

"He dreamt about us when he was in his coma."

"Oh ok, that explains it."

"Don't forget Rick," Carol said, "you might have known her in your dream, but she doesn't know you." "I'm sorry Sophia," Rick said.

"It's ok, I understand. You're still getting used to real life. You've been living a separate life for seven years."

"Yeah exactly," Rick said.

"She wants to be a psychiatrist."

"I think she's going to be a great one," Rick said.

"Thanks. Would it be ok if I gave you a hug?" Sophia asked.

"You have no idea," Rick said. He hugged her, getting a little emotional remembering the last time he saw her when he tried to help her get away from the walkers and get back to Hershel's, only for her to end up a walker and then having to kill her. "I'm sorry, I can't help but think of my dream when I see people again. I was closer to everyone in the dream then I was in real life with them, so it brings up emotions that are very hard to control."

"No worries Sheriff Grimes, really."

"Call me Mr. Grimes please."

"Sure Mr. Grimes." Carl was headed for the door. Rick was wondering why he was leaving and then he saw her. It was Enid and her parents.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," Carl said.

"My parents got off of work early." He hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Enid, come and meet my dad."

"Enid, I've heard a lot about you." Rick went to shake her hand, but she surprised him by giving him a hug.

"Thank you."

"Sure. Its so nice meeting you too Mr. Grimes. I heard a lot about you too. Carl is so proud of you, I could tell and besides he's constantly talking about you." Rick hugged Carl.

"Thank you son. I'm proud of you too."

"Its true dad. You've been so brave and strong, I don't know if I would have been able to do the same." "You could do it, I know it and it's not just because you were a bad ass in my dream."

"I was a badass?"

"He was a badass?" Enid asked. I'm in shock."

"Hey!" he nudged her arm.

"Well to be honest you were a dumbass too," Rick said, and they all laughed.

"These are my parents."

"So nice to meet you."

"You too," Rick said.

"It's been so nice getting to know your son. He's a wonderful young man. You and Lori have done a great job." Lorie and Rick said thank you. Judith started crying.

"It looks like it's bedtime for this one," Lori said. Negan started making funny faces, trying to make her laugh, but it wasn't working. Rick couldn't help but let his anger and fear slip away as he watched Negan being so affectionate toward Judith and he smiled.

"Poor thing is all tuckered out," Negan said. "It was nice meeting you Rick." Negan smiled at him.

"It was nice meeting you too." He took it a step further and hugged him. "Thank you for being a good teacher to my son."

"It's my pleasure." Rick walked up to Shane.

"Thank you for helping me to stay calm."

"Anytime brother." They hugged.

"So nice meeting you Sophia."

"You too." He gave her a hug this time. He hugged Carol goodbye and hugged Enid.

"I look forward to getting to know you better Enid," Rick said. "You too Mr. Grimes."

"Nice meeting you Rick," Enid's parents said.

"You too." He shook their hands.

"I just got here. I wish you didn't have to go," Enid said.

"I know, but maybe you can come over this weekend." He looked at his dad with a smile and a pleading look on his face.

"Of course Enid, your welcome whenever you want. Consider yourself family Enid."

"Thank you Rick and Lori," her parents said.

"Yeah, thanks," Enid said.

"Anytime," Rick and Lori said.

"Thanks mom and dad," Carl said, and he gave them both a hug. Sophia came up behind Enid and gave her a hug.

"Hey, don't forget about your best friend." She turned around and hugged her back.

"Hey mom, can Enid stay over night?"

"Sure, as long as you go to bed early, since it's a school night."

"Thanks mom." She gave her a hug.

"Is it ok mom and dad?" Enid asked.

"Sure." She gave her mom and dad a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow after school. Have fun."

"I will."

"See you tomorrow Carl," Sophia said. They hugged.

"Hey Sophia, look who just walked in," Carl said. It was Morgan, Jenny, and Dwayne. Sophia blushed and smiled.

"How did you know Carl?"

"It's so obvious. It's even more obvious that he likes you too by the way he looks at you, so why don't you go over there and say hi."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Your one of the bravest girls I know. If you survived your father then you could survive saying hi to your crush." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and Carl smiled. "Now go over there and get your guy." He pushed her gently and she headed over.

"Morgan so nice to see you again," Rick said.

"You too." They hugged. Nice to see you again too Lori." He gave her a hug.

"Unfortunately were on the way out."

"Well, then I should probably be saying bye instead then," Morgan said.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. We'll be seeing each other again soon, I'm sure," Morgan said.

"So nice seeing you again Jenny."

"You too Rick." He gave her a hug.

"Nice seeing you again Jenny" Lauri, said and gave her a hug.

"You too," Jenny said. Carl watched as Dwayne and Sophia were talking.

"So I was hoping … maybe sometime … if you don't mind …"

"I would love too," Dwayne said. They hugged, pulled apart slowly, and they shared their first kiss. Carl smiled. When they stopped kissing, they were smiling at each other. "That was nice," Dwayne said.

"Very nice," Sophia said. Morgan and Jenny hugged Carol.

"Did you guys see what just happened?" Carol asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes we did. Our son sure knows how to find a good girl," Morgan said.

"I've never seen him happier," Jenny said.

"Thank you Jenny and Morgan," Carol said. "Dwayne is a nice young man for her too. I can't wait to see it grow and keep on growing."

"Their perfect for each other Carol," Morgan said.

"I know, but Sophia is so shy. I don't know how she did that?"

"I saw her and Carl talking before she headed over," Morgan said. "Carl's always trying to get Sophia to open up more and it looks like it worked, Morgan said.

"Why would I have dreamt about Negan as such a horrible guy?" Rick asked Carl when they got home.

"I think I might know dad. I told you once that he would make a good murderer because he is so charming and charismatic that he would probably get away with it."

"Oh, so that explains it."

"Yeah sorry dad, I should have left out the murderer part."

"Yeah probably. That would have made things a lot better in my dream." A week later they wanted to go to dinner as a family, so they went to the restraunt that they used to go to before the coma.

"Do you remember the waiter that worked here?"

"No." "We have been coming here ever since your coma, sharing memories of you. Even the waiter was concerned when he over heard us while he was approaching our table and we've been friendly ever since. Judith's even taken to him, smiling every time she sees him and then he picks her up and spins her around and she laughs. We came in one day and he was gone. I asked the waiter what happened to our regular waiter. He said he's still here, he's just been promoted to be our chef. We were so shocked. He told us he was taking classes while still being a waiter. From then on he always made sure that everything was just right for us. On birthdays he would always do something special. Same with Christmas and even Easter for Judith."

"He's practically family," Carl said.

"I can't wait to meet him," Rick said.

"I spoke to him on the phone when I was making our reservations. He insisted on it after hearing the name Grimes. I told him that you were awake and he said that he would do something special for you for desert." They finished eating dinner and Rick wanted to give his compliments to the chef personally. "Absolutely. Let me tell him you're here. He's been waiting for you." The chef came out with a big smile on his face and a cake in his hands. Rick got up quickly and stepped back, a terrified look on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Is he ok?"

"Yes, but I just need to talk to him for a second." Lori approached Rick.

"I know it's not him, I really do, but I can't help but get startled. If you only knew. I'm sorry, I'm ruining everything."

"No Rick, you can't help it. Just remember he's not the man from your dream." He took a deep breath. "Ok, like Negan, he's not the governor." He approached him. "I am so sorry, sometimes things startle me. It's hard to explain, but maybe I'll tell you later if you don't think I'm some crazy man."

"No never. I consider you family just like I do the rest of your family. You've been through a great deal. I understand." He put out his hand. "I'm Phillip." They shook hands and he sat down again. They all laughed when they saw the cake. It was an empty hospital bed. "It symbolizes that you woke up from the coma so now the bed is empty and made up. The pillow, blanket, and bed are made of fondant and the cake is a chocolate fallen cake." Rick got up and shocked himself and everyone else by giving him a hug. "Thank you so much Phillip."

"It's my pleasure."

"If you're not to busy, why don't you sit down and have a piece of cake with us?" Rick asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, thank you." He sat down and everyone loved the cake, especially Judith who seemed to get it everywhere but her mouth. Phillip got up and ran to the kitchen. When he came back he had a handful of wet wipes. "May I?" Rick smiled and nodded his head. He kneeled down and opened a wipe. Judith playfully slapped his cheeks and he was now covered in chocolate. Rick remembered in his dream when Megan hugged him with muddy hands and Rick smiled. Phillip laughed. "It looks like I'm going to need a wipe too, but you first." Everyone laughed. He gently wiped her face and hands and she laughed because it tickled. Rick was in awe as he just took in the sight of an affectionate and more softer side of the governor. He used about five wipes. "There, all clean. Now I think it's my turn." He handed Judith a wipe and she wiped his face, poking his eye a couple times. It was then that Rick realized why he looked so different. He's seen him without the patch, but he didn't have an eye. He might need a patch though, if she keeps on poking his eye. He gave her a kiss on the cheek when she was done cleaning him. "Thank you Judith." He sat back down and they all finished their cake. Rick explained to Philip why he was so startled by him. "Why would you dream me up to be so evil?"

"To be honest I don't know. You're a really good man."

"Thank you Rick. You're not to bad yourself. Now that I think about it, Philip said, I remember dressing up as a pirate for the whole month of October once when I was working. You and your family came in and Carl and Judith loved it. I talked like a pirate too. I had a patch and carried a plastic sword and a rubber gun that was colored light green so nobody mistook it for a real gun."

"I remember, I was laughing so hard I was glad I didn't have food or water in my mouth," Carl said.

"I remember now," Rick said. He also remembered when Megan asked if he were a pirate. "You picked up Judith and she started crying because she didn't recognize you so you took off your hat and your eye patch and she smiled and laid her head down on you and you said you better take her back or I might claim her as my treasure and we all laughed. That explains a lot," Rick said.

"So he was a pirate in your dream?" Carl asked.

"No," Rick laughed. "He was like Negan, but Negan was worse."

"Well that makes me feel better about my dream self, but I still feel like I should apologize, even though I know it was just a dream," Phillip said.

"No, please don't. It wasn't you who did those horrible things."

"I'll apologize anyway because I have to get back to work now."

"Thank you so much for the cake and for cleaning up Judith."

"Like I said, it was my pleasure." Philip hugged everyone and said bye. He blew Judith a kiss and she blew one back. Rick started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny dad?"

"Between Negan and the governor, I just can't believe how nice they are. They were down right evil in my dream and did horrific things."

"Let's go home now mom and dad."

"Yes, let's go home." A week later he had a day off and he was flipping through the channels then he saw her. "Oh shit!" He had seen her, but he was flipping through the channels so fast he was already ten channels past her. "Come on, come on damn it! Where are you? I know I saw you." Then there she was. It was only a picture, but seeing her again made his heart skip a beat. It was Michonne. His eyes are glued to the TV when Carl comes home from school.

"Hey dad I …"

"sh sh sh" and he put a hand out to quiet him. Carl looked at the screen and sat down next to his dad.

"Is that her?" He simply nodded, eyes still on the screen. "Wow dad you were right, she's something else dad." "The artist known as Michonne well be showcasing her art at her museum. She is extending an open invitation to anyone who would like to look at or buy her art."

"That's it, were going Carl, I mean if you want to," Rick said.

"Yeah, I would love to meet her. Do we have to dress up?" He looked at the news paper and saw the same picture.

"We could dress up or go casual."

"You know what you have to do, right dad."

"Yeah, dress casual," Rick said, looking at Carl seriously, then started laughing. "Of course I know what to do, this is my soul mate. First impressions are everything." Carl drove because he was too nervous and shaky to drive. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Oh god, pull over, I think I'm going to be sick." Carl pulled over and Rick opened the door. When he was done he came back up and closed the door.

"You ok dad?"

"I'm good." He took a deep breath and immediately opened the door and got sick again. "Ok, now I'm done."

"It's good you let it all out now. Throwing up on your soul mate is definitely not a good first impression, neither is bad breathe." Carl opened the glove compartment and Rick grabbed the gum. Carl continued driving.

"Thank you Carl."

"Sure dad." Carl found a parking space.

"I don't know if I could do this."

"You can dad, you have too. I'm here for you dad."

"Thank you. Ok, I'm going to do this." They walked up to the museum and Carl opened the door. He hesitated.

"Come on dad. You know you have to."

"Ok, I'm going in."

"Good," Carl said. He walks in and it is packed. He feels an overwhelming feeling of pride. All these people were here for her.

"Is it ok if I do this on my own?"

"Yeah dad. Good luck."

"Thanks." He walked through the crowd, looking for any sign of her. "Excuse me, sorry, sorry, excuse me." He broke through the large crowd and into an open space, where he saw her looking at one of her paintings. Her back was facing him. She was wearing a little red satin dress that flared a little at the bottom with spaghetti straps and a criss cross back and it was hugging her curves in all the right places. The first thing he saw was her beautiful dreadlocks that had red satin ribbons all over them. Then his eyes went lower to her rear end and down her long legs.

"Well dad, are you going to stare at her all night?" Rick jumped and Carl laughed. "Sorry dad."

"I thought you were going to let me do this on my own."

"I know, but I was just curious. I'll let you take it from here." He took a deep breath and walked slowly toward her. He reached his hand out slowly and touched her shoulder. She turned around and his heart almost stopped. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She flashed him a smile that made her eyes sparkle and he could barely breathe. It took all he had not to take her in his arms and give her a kiss. She was wearing red lipstick, red studded earrings, and a matching necklace.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I'm a big fan of yours and I love your art work" and you he said to himself. "Thank you so much. I love my fans. I wouldn't be where I am right now without them. Is it ok if I give you a hug?" Michonne asked.

"You're asking the fan if it's ok to give them a hug. Are you kidding? It's more then ok." She laughed and then he laughed too.

"Come here," she said with her arms open. He walked into her arms and held her as tightly as he could without creeping her out. He closed his eyes and started crying. Michonne could feel him shaking and hear him sobbing. She pulled away slowly and was now inches away from each other. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm just so happy that you're here and I'm meeting you." She saw a tear fall and she wiped it away. He closed his eyes at her touch.

"You're sweet." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he thought he would loose it completely and grab her, pulling her into a passionate kiss, but he knew he couldn't return the favor, even if it were just a kiss on the cheek and it broke his heart. She turned back to her painting and he did the same.

"So why were you staring so intently at your painting?" Rick asked.

"When I was painting this, I wasn't thinking about anything imparticular, but now that I'm looking at it more closely it reminds me of someone who is broken."

"You mean you don't you?"

"Yes I do," she said, still looking at the painting. Rick saw tears streaming down her cheek. He stepped in front of her.

"I think it's my turn," Rick said. He reached up and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this in front of you," Michonne said.

"What, being human?" She laughed.

"Thank you Rick. You know, you look familiar."

"Well I just woke up after being in a coma for seven years."

"Yeah that's it. Congratulations, you're a lucky man and your family are lucky too."

"Oh, speaking of my family," he waved Carl over. "This is my son Carl." He took his hat off and bowed. "So very nice to meet you," Carl said.

"And nice to meet you too. You're a real charmer like your dad." "I'm going to look around." See you later."

"Later son."

"Didn't we meet before my coma?" He didn't want to say anything about his memory loss or his dream, afraid she may think he's crazy.

"You know I think so," Michonne said. "Me, my son, my boyfriend, and our friend were at an art supply store because I had run out of paints."

"Me and Carl were shopping for some stuff too."

"I wanted to be an artist at the time."

"What changed?"

"I decided I wanted to be a sheriff instead."

"Alright good choice." She gave him a high five.

"I don't want to be intrusive and you don't have to answer, but is your boyfriend and your friend the reason why you're broken." She was in shock.

"How did you know that?"

"Well for one thing I couldn't help but hear the three of you arguing and for another thing I wasn't going to tell you because I thought I might drive you away but I had a dream about you and some other people for seven years when I was in my coma. These people became my family."

"That explains the real reason you were so emotional earlier. I must have meant a lot to you."

"That's a major understatement."

"Oh you mean … we were … Oh I see. Well I am very flattered. I don't know what to say. Thank you for choosing me to be your girlfriend."

"It was so much more then that. You were my soul mate."

"My boyfriend and our friend were deadbeats. I kicked them to the curb along time ago. They were drug addicts to put it nicely and they put my son in danger to many times to count."

"A lot of that was actually in my dream. My wife cheated on me with my best friend when I was in the coma."

"Oh ouch."

"Yeah, I know, but I experienced it in my dream because she told me when I was in my coma." "Coward," Michonne said.

"No no, it's ok really. I went through all the stages in my dream and when I woke up I was ok with it. I'm still friends with both of them and encouraged them to make it official. I was still in love with you and was determined to find you. I found you in my dream so I got past it, but I didn't meet you until after my wife died in the dream. Look, I don't want to bore you with the details."

"Are you kidding? This is the most fascinating thing I ever heard. I would love to hear more."

"I'm going to be having a gathering for the others from my dream when I find them."

"You seem so confident that these people exist."

"Well, I found you."

"Yes you did."

"I hope I'm not being to forward, but would you like to talk more over some coffee sometime?" Rick asked.

"How about I do you one better and we go get some lunch instead."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Lunch then," Michonne said. "One thing though. What made you think that I would want to get to know you? I'm not the girl in your dreams."

"Well I think were getting along really well."

"Yeah you do?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah I do. I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you upgrade our coffee to lunch."

"Yeah, I guess I did," she said, stepping closer to him.

"So wouldn't you say that's like a date?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"It sounds like a date to me." He took it a step forward and whispered in her ear, then a date it is.

"I look forward to it," she whispered back. He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. "Thank you Rick." "Until next time," Rick said. He smiled at her and walked away with a big smile on his face. He walked back to Carl.

"Way to go dad."

"You saw us?"

"I saw everything. I didn't hear everything though."

"Yeah yeah, alright I'll explain it on the way home." A few days later Rick was meeting Michonne for lunch. They met outside of the restraunt and Rick put his arm out for Michonne and she took it.

"Thank you Rick."

"Your welcome Michonne." They walked inside and Rick pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you."

"So how have you been Michonne?"

"Great. You?"

"Excellent. You know about Carl, but I also have a daughter, Judith."

"I bet she's beautiful."

"She is. Judith and Carl are everything to me. What's your son's name?"

"Andre."

"I was hoping my dream girl would become reality." Michonne laughed.

"Did you just think that one up?"

"Yeah, two seconds ago." She laughed again.

"That's really sweet actually. I think I could make that happen," Michonne said.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. You didn't have to try so hard, you had me at um."

"I know I'm a real Casanova." Michonne laughed.

"No Rick, you were great. I loved every word." They had finished eating and they were laughing and getting to know each other more. "I better get going," Michonne said, "my son gets out of school early today."

"Ok."

"I walked here, so I'll walk to get my son too. His school is near by. I'll walk you to your car though Rick."

"Thanks Michonne." Michonne grabbed his hand and he looked down at their joined hands and then looked back at her and she was smiling at him. Then they walked to his car. "Can I have your number so I can contact you for the gathering?"

"Is that the only reason you want my number?" She asked smiling. He smiled back.

"Maybe not."

"I had a good time Rick."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks and you don't look to bad yourself Sheriff Grimes." They hugged and then pulled apart slowly and came back in slowly for a kiss, but were startled when a car alarm went off. They laughed.

"I better get going or I'm going to be late."

"Yes I forgot sorry."

"No don't be, I'm not. I know how you feel Rick. I wish I could stay too."

"I'll see you at the gathering Michonne."

"I'll be there, you just give me a call alright. See yah soon," Michonne said.

"See yah soon Michonne." He got into his car and started laughing hysterically he was so happy. A couple months went by and there were no more run-ins with his family. He had to assume that the rest didn't exist, which made him have to mourn them all over again. He decided to start inviting people to the gathering. He reached for the phone and then stopped. "Oh shit!" He was so excited about seeing his family again, he never got any phone numbers or emails from them, except for Michonne. Then he started laughing. "I'm the sheriff, I could just look them up" He called every one up and they said they could make it. He saved the two people he thought would be difficult to convince for last. He was nervous about this one. The phone rang, but he wasn't expecting anyone to pick up.

"Who the hell is calling!" He knew right away that it wasn't Daryl.

"Hi Merle, it's Sheriff Grimes."

"What the hell do you want!

"I just want to talk to your brother and then he can relay the message to you."

"Daryl, the pig wants to talk to you!" He was so loud Rick almost dropped the phone.

"Don't call him that Merle. He's better then Sheriff Walsh." Rick smiled.

"Yeah whatever bro."

"Hey."

"Hello Daryl, how are you?"

"Ok, I guess. What do you want?"

"Since I last talked to you I have found everybody I could find and now I am inviting them to a gathering at my house to try to get my family back together and tell them my dream. I was hoping you could come and you could invite Merle if you want." Rick was just trying to be nice for Daryl's sake because he didn't want Merle there.

"I'd rather not go. I'm not good at that kind of stuff, but I am curious about what part me and my brother played in your dream. Don't expect me to talk to anyone though."

"Alright, whatever you're comfortable with."

"I don't have to wear a monkey suit do I?" Rick laughed.

"No, you could wear whatever you want."

"Will there be beer?"

"No, but I can make an acception for you."

"Is Walsh going to be there?"

"He's my best friend."

"Ok well, I'm bringing Merle, so I guess were even."

"Yeah," Rick laughed. "See you then?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Then there was silence.

"That's Daryl," Rick said, laughing. A few days later and it was time. He was excited, but nervous at the same time. Well everyone get along like they did in the dream. He paced back and fourth and then jumped at the knock on the door. He ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Hershel, Maggie, and Beth. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hello, welcome to my home." He hugged them all. "So nice to see you all again."

"You too Rick," they said. "Thank you for having us."

"I have food and drinks, please help your selves. Where are Jimmy, your wife, and stepson?"

"Jimmys watching our little one," Beth said.

"My wifes sick and gave it to my step son."

"I'm so sorry they couldn't make it. I hope they feel better."

"Thank you Rick." The bell rang.

"Excuse me please" He heard laughing. He looked through the peep hole again and started laughing too.

He almost didn't want to open the door. The sound of their laughter was music to his ears. He didn't even have to try to get his family together, they were doing it themselves. He opened the door. It was Glenn and Tara. They were laughing so hard they were having trouble giving each other a fist bump. They didn't even notice Rick opening the door.

"Can someone let me in on the joke?"

"Sorry," they both said at the same time and started laughing again. They calmed themselves then Tara said "we were just trying to guess what kind of things we might have been doing in your dream. Glenn thought maybe we were a couple and I said that would be impossible and Glenn asked why am I too manly for you? I said actually your not girly enough. I'm gay. He said oh and then there was a moment of silence and I started cracking up. Then he started cracking up too and he said then I am manly and I said no and he said oh and there was silence again. We started laughing. We were trying to give each other fist bumps, but we were laughing too hard and that's when you opened the door. You could have spoken up and helped me out a little on your parts Glenn."

"I thought you were doing a good job."

"Smart ass." Glenn smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks for the laugh." Rick said.

"Sure," they said and he gave Glenn a hug and Tara a fist bump.

"Come in please. Where's Denise and your niece?"

"They'll be by later."

"Great. This is the Greene family, Hershel, Maggie, and Beth."

"Hi, I'm Tara and this is the very manly Glenn." Rick was standing next to Glenn. Rick smiled at Glenn's blank stare at Maggie and Maggie and Beth laughed.

"He's cute," Beth said, "in a love sick puppy sort of way."

"He's alright."

"You know you think he's cute."

"Yeah fine, he's cute." They both laughed. He was clearly falling in love with her already.

"Hey earth to Glenn," Rick said. He nudged Glenn's arm with his elbow.

"What Rick?"

"Tara just finished introducing you to Maggie and you sort of spaced out."

"I'm sorry Tara," Glenn said.

"Its ok Glenn, I know, she's very pretty isn't she," Tara said.

"She's ok."

"Come on Glenn, I saw you. We all did," Rick said.

"Ok yes, she's very pretty."

"Well then why don't you ask her if she wants a drink?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. A drink. Good idea. Thanks guys." He patted Rick on the shoulder a couple times and Tara and Glenn shared their first fist bump. Rick and Tara watched Glenn walk away and then smiled at each other and fist bumped. Rick couldn't believe it was happening. They were being reunited and they don't even know it. "Hey, ah, Maggie, would you like me to get you a …"

"Yes I would like one. Thank you very manly Glenn." They laughed. He went to get her drink and Tara walked past him and he grabbed her arm.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"What? I think it's cute and besides, I didn't think you heard me considering you were in Maggie land." "You couldn't come up with anything better then that."

"Come on lover boy, lets go get her that drink."

"Hey, she's all mine, so I'll be getting her that drink." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you Glenn," Maggie said.

"You're welcome."

"You know I wasn't making fun of you, right? I actually really like that nick name for you and I happen to think it's true."

"You do, really?"

"Yeah, like Tara said, it's cute."

"You heard us."

"Yeah. So Glenn, what do you do?"

"Me? I … uh … I am a doctor."

"A doctor," Maggie said. "Ok then Dr. very manly. What's a triple by pass?"

"Well uh … its when uh … well it's …"

"Its ok Glenn," Maggie laughed, "I know your not a doctor, I was just messing with you."

"How could you tell I'm not a doctor?"

"Are you kidding me? You were stumbling on your words like crazy."

"Yeah, ok fine, I'm not a doctor."

"Ok so, what are you really?"

"A pizza delivery man."

"Oh, don't you mean boy," Tara teased as she walked by.

"Tara!" Tara smiled.

"So how long have you known Tara?" He stood there like he was thinking about it, using his fingers too. "About twenty minutes."

"What? Really? You look like you've known each other for years."

"Nope we met on Rick's front porch. What do you do?"

"I live with my dad, but I will be off to collage soon."

"What do you want to be?"

"A veterinarian like my dad."

"Cool." Hershel walks over. He knows Glenn likes Maggie.

"Is it ok if I borrow Glenn?"

"Sure dad."

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I see you. You like Maggie don't you?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"I think anybody with eyes knows." Hershel smiled. "You seem like a good guy Glenn and if she feels the same, I would be happy to accept it as long as you never hurt her and you are sincere."

"I am sir. I think I'm falling in love with your daughter."

"It's so soon, how can you be so sure?"

"The way I feel when I see her. When I first saw her I couldn't even speak. All I could do was stare at her. And even now I feel strange without her, as if we've been together for a long time and I don't want her to leave me. I probably sound like a crazy man."

"No not at all. You sound like a man who is falling in love." He smiled at Glenn and then walked away. "Hey, sir?" Hershel turned around.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome and call me Hershel."

"What did he tell you Glenn?"

"He knew."

"What?"

"That I like you."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah"

"I hope he was nice."

"He was great. Your fathers a good man."

"He does this with all my boyfriends."

"Whoa, am I your boyfriend now?"

"If you want to be."

"I would love to."

"And I'm assuming my father accepted you or you would have to keep your distance."

"He's harsh."

"No, he just wants to make sure we don't get hurt. He did it with Beth too, especially since she's younger and more fragile then me when it comes to her feelings."

"Is it ok if we hold hands?" Glenn asked.

"Were together now aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Well then." She grabbed his hand and he took a deep breath.

"Thank you Maggie."

"What for?"

"Being with me."

"I'm falling for you too Glenn." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She loved the way he looked like he was in shock. She started laughing. Rick was in awe watching Glenn and Maggie. He couldn't believe how fast they got to this stage. He was deliriously happy for them. He couldn't stop smiling. He heard the door bell. He heard talking and laughing as he approached the door. He answered the door. It was Morgan, Carol, Sophia, and Dwayne.

"Hello, welcome, please come in" Carol hugged Rick.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm getting a little of my memory back every time I see my family again."

"By the end of the night you should have it back then," Morgan said, as he hugged Rick. "You deserve to have both your families back."

"Thank you both." Carl greets Dwayne and Sophia and gives them a hug.

"Dad can we go to my room and play video games?"

"Sure, but once every ones here, I want you to try to connect with these people too."

"I know dad, don't worry, I want to meet them too. How are things going so far for your dream family?"

Carl said.

"I am so happy son. Everything's falling into place or should I say everyone, including you two Sophia and Carl. You two were very close friends."

"Cool," Carl said, as he gave her a fist bump.

"I can see that happening," Sophia said.

"Me too Sophia," Carl said. They smiled at each other. It was like everyone's connection in the dream was so strong that all they have to do is say a few words to each other and that's it. It's like nothing has changed. Of course their relationships are different from the dream ones, but its still there. Dwayne and Sophia followed Carl hand in hand up the stairs. Rick got startled when there was a booming knock on the door.

"Don't knock the door down," Sasha said, to Abraham. "Even Tyrese wouldn't knock that hard."

"That's right, because I don't want to startle Rick or his guests."

"And who says I do ass wipe." Tyrese got in his face.

"Who do you think your calling ass wipe!"

"Hey! Grow up you two. As far as I'm concerned your both ass wipes so there, you're even, now shut up and be proper gentlemen for Rick and his guests, am I clear?"

"Yes," Tyrese said.

"Crystal," Abraham said.

"Good." Rick could hear them and started laughing, hearing Sasha schooling two grown men. He opened the door.

"Wow! I could feel the love right through the door."

"Were we really that loud? I'm sorry Rick," Abraham said.

"It's ok." Rick gave him a hug.

"I guess I owe you an apology too because I started it," Tyrese said, feeling embarrassed.

"Its ok both of you really. I consider the three of you and everyone else here family. I feel like I know you because of my dream, so yeah it's fine."

"Thank you Rick," Tyrese said, and hugged him.

"Hey Sasha." Rick hugged her and whispered, good job with the boys. She smiled and whispered back, thanks. "Can you excuse Tyrese and me please?" He led Tyrese to the food table.

"Rick what's up?"

"In my dream your sister and Abraham end up together, but very briefly due to some horrible circumstances. So far everyone that is supposed to click has done so in real life, which is the whole point of this gathering."

"Wow really, but they just met on your porch, I mean I guess they would look good together but …" before he could finish they are interrupted by laughter coming from Sasha and Abraham. "Ok Rick, maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"Do I have anybody coming my way Rick?" Tyrese asked.

"I'm sorry, but no man."

"That's alright, maybe Abraham can give me some tips. He looks like a real ladies man. Do you think I'm too quick to judge him Rick?"

"Absolutely, he's a good man. He'll treat her right and protect her."

"Protect her?"

"Sorry, I'm sometimes in dream mode still. He could be crude with his language, but it's still funny. That's probably what has her laughing right now," Rick said.

"I'll stay out of their way. I wouldn't want to get in the way of anything that would make my sister this happy."

"Thank you Tyrese. You won't regret it. There was someone at the door again. "Excuse me Tyrese." He walked to the door and looked back at Sasha and Abraham and was surprised to see Tyrese there laughing with them. Rick smiled. He opened the door. It was Aaron, Deanna, Reg, and Spencer. "Hello welcome." He hugged them all.

"I brought some lasagna, Deanna said.

"Oh that reminds me," Aaron said, "I forgot about the salad that me and Eric made."

"Where's your other half?"

"He wanted to come, but he ended up staying up late and waking up with a headache," he said, smiling and blushing a little. Rick smiled.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, but I'm glad you didn't have any problems sleeping and could make it here." "Thanks."

"Where's Aiden?" He had to work," Deanna said.

"Well I'm very happy that the rest of your family was able to make it."

"Thank you Rick."

"Neither of you had to bring anything. Your guests, I consider you and everyone who comes here tonight family." Deanna put a hand on his face and smiled.

"Oh Rick, you're too sweet."

"Thank you Deanna, you could put that on the food table."

"Reg, how's the architecting going?"

"How did you know?"

"It was in my dream."

"What a coincidence."

"Actually, before the coma, I read in the paper about you and your family. You built a better fence for your community because the old one was breaking down, so you took it upon yourself. Everyone in the community loved you for doing that."

"So that's how," Reg said. "Well it's better then ever. I've been getting jobs left and right ever since. We're all very happy."

"Well you two deserve it." "Spencer, I look forward to getting to know the real you."

"I must have been pretty bad in your dream."

"You were beyond bad."

"The worst I've done in real life is stealing a pack of gum when I was eight."

"Don't worry I wont arrest you," Rick joked and Spencer laughed.

"How are you Aaron?"

"Happy, very happy."

"Good to hear Aaron." There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me please" Aaron walked up to Glenn and Maggie.

"Hi, I'm Aaron."

"Nice to meet you Aaron," Maggie said.

"You have very beautiful eyes," Aaron said.

"Oh thank you and you have a very nice smile Aaron."

"Thank you."

"Hello, over here," Glenn said, waving his hand at them.

"Oh, so you two are together?"

"Yeah, but don't pay attention to me."

"How did you know?" Maggie asked, grabbing Glenn's hand.

"Well look at him. He's in love or he wouldn't have acted like that."

"What? A jealous jerk?" Maggie asked.

"Hey!" Glenn yelled. Maggie smiled at Glenn. "So you know that she's taken now right?"

"It's ok Glenn, really," Aaron said laughing. "You won't have to worry about me sweeping Maggie off her feet."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"I don't like girls. I like boys."

"Oh so then …"

"yeah, I'm gay.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Aaron. I guess I just can't believe this beautiful woman wants me, so I'm afraid of loosing her to a man like you."

"It's ok Glenn, I understand. Any man with two eyes and who isn't gay would want to be with her." Glenn hugged Aaron.

"Thanks Aaron. Let's start over Aaron."

"Yes I would like that. Hello, I'm Aaron."

"I'm Maggie and this is Glenn, my boyfriend."

"Hey, nice to meet you Glenn."

"You too. So how long have you two been together?"

"About an hour." They laughed.

"Really? Then it's truly love at first sight."

"Yeah, pretty much," Glenn said, smiling at Maggie. She smiled back. "So Aaron, do you have a boyfriend?" Glenn asked.

"Yes I do, but he has a headache so he couldn't come."

"How long have you been together?" Glenn asked.

"For about eight years now."

"When are you going to make it official?" Maggie asked.

"We would love to, but there never seems to be a good time."

"Well when you figure it out let me know," Glenn said, "I would love to come."

"Yeah same here."

"Glenn you really shouldn't be jealous. You have nothing to worry about. You are a very good looking man and I should know."

"Hey! Do I have to be jealous now?" They laughed. Rick opened the door. It was Shane, Lori, Andrea, and Amy.

"Hey Rick," Shane said, "I brought the woman so where's the beer?" He asked, putting his arm around Andrea and she pushed his arm away.

"In your dreams." Rick laughed.

"Did you forget about me over here, your girlfriend?"

"You know I love you Lori, but you also know I'm a big flirt."

"Yeah I know."

"I think we all know Shane," Rick said. They all laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm in love with only one woman," Shane said. Lorie gave him a kiss.

"I know. That's why at the end of the day I'm ok with it, because I know I'm your one and only."

"How about you Rick? You're single."

Did you forget about my dream girl Shane?"

"You mean she actually exists?"

"Yes she does."

"Way to go bro." Shane gave him a hug.

"You'll never learn, will you buddy."

"Hey this is me, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Rick said. He gave him another hug.

"Rick how's Carl?" Lori asked.

"He's upstairs playing video games with Sofia and Dwayne, but he'll come down when Enid comes. I'm so happy to see you again Andrea. We didn't get to talk much."

"I'm happy to be here."

"So this is your sister right."

"How did you know?"

"Well for one thing, she's on the back of your book."

"Oh yeah," Andrea said, laughing and looking a little embarrassed. Rick smiled.

"And for the other thing, when I was in the coma…" He explained everything to her.

"Wow, that's something else."

"So the people here were all in your dream?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Amy hugged Rick.

"I'm so happy to meet you."

"You too Amy." There was another knock at the door. It was Enid.

"Hey Mr. Grimes." She gave him a hug. "Where's Carl?"

"He's upstairs with …"

"Ok thank you" and she was halfway up the stairs.

"Teenagers," he laughed. There was another knock. He opened the door. It was Jessie, Ron, and Sam. "Hello Rick. Wow! Did you dream about a hair growing serum too? Your hair is back to the way it was before I cut it.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, maybe you should come by for a haircut sometime."

"That would be nice."

"Ok then." They hugged.

"Hey Mr. Grimes."

"Hey Ron."

"Where's Carl?"

"Upstairs."

"Cool thanks."

"There he goes, just like Enid. They just disappear on me as soon as I tell them where Carl is."

"You know teenagers," Jessie said, "they "don't want to hang with the adults."

"What about you?" Rick asked Sam. "Are you going to run off or stay?"

"I have cookies to pass out. Do you want one?"

"He made them himself."

"I would love one please. Oh wow! That is good Sam."

"Thanks." He started passing out the cookies. He came up behind Carol.

"Excuse me." Carol turned around. "Hello, I'm Sam and I come baring cookies."

"I love cookies," Carol said.

"I love them too. I made them myself." Carol took a bite.

"These are really something else. Thank you Sam." She gave him a hug. "You have to make me some. My daughter loves cookies too and I'll even pay for them."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Awesome!" Rick loved seeing them together like this after seeing them in his dream. They could have become closer if he didn't die.

"So Jessie, you know I'll be paying for the haircut this time right? Jessie?" She was focused on someone else. It was Tyrese. Maybe there's someone for Tyrese after all. "His name is Tyrese."

"What?"

"His name is Tyrese," Rick said.

"Sorry Rick," she said, laughing and blushing a little.

"It's alright, why don't you go and talk to him?"

"You think I should?"

"Let me tell you a little secret. That girl over there, her name is Sasha and she's his sister."

"It runs in the family," Jessie said.

"Yes it does. The man that's with her, his name is Abraham."

"He seems very intimidating," she said.

"He could be, but he's a big softy. In my dream they were together for a short time and now there together here. Tyrese asked me if there was someone for him too and I said no, but I wasn't thinking about pairings outside of my dream. I guess that's where you come in."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"What's not to like." He smiled at her.

Thank you Rick." She hugged him. She walked over to Tyrese.

"Hello? Tyrese?"

"Yeah that's me." He turned around. "Whoa, uh, hello."

"Hello, I'm Jessie."

"Nice to meet you Jessie." They shook hands. "How did you know my name?"

"Rick sent me over here after he caught me staring at you," she said, laughing in embarrassment. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said that you were hoping there would be someone here for you like there was for your sister. "Yeah that's right. If you don't want to though I completely …"

"I would be a crazy man to reject someone who wants to be with me and is as beautiful as you." She smiled.

"Thank you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. He kissed her on the cheek and then she did the same. They hugged and then pulled apart laughing. They held hands while getting to know each other better. Rick smiled. There was another knock on the door. He heard laughter and recognized them right away just from that, but there was also a young lady too. It was Negan, Philip, and his daughter Penny.

"Can you believe that we were murderers in his dream," Philip said.

"It's unbelievable, my dads the best."

"Thank you honey." He gave her a hug. Rick opened the door.

"Hi, come in please, make yourself at home."

"So you met me Rick, but you didn't meet my daughter Penny," Philip said.

"Hello, nice to meet you Penny."

"Was I in your dream too?"

"Yes you were."

"Awesome!"

"I told her everything," Philip said.

"Do you want a cookie?"

"Yes please," Penny said.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Penny."

"Do you want to hang out penny?"

"Yes."

"Are they upstairs Mr. Grimes?" Sam asked.

"Yes and I'm sure they'll let you play video games with them."

"Thanks Mr. Grimes."

"Yeah thanks," Penny said.

"Your welcome and have fun."

"Oh, before I go would you guys like a cookie too?"

"Yes I would please," Philip said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I was waiting for you to ask," Negan said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." "I'm going to put the rest of them on the table Mr. Grimes."

"Sounds good, thanks Sam."

"Good to see you again Negan." He gave him a hug.

"You too Rick." "Hi Phillip, good to see you too." He gave him a hug.

"How are you Rick," they both asked at the same time. The three of them laughed.

"I'm great, I am so high on happiness right now."

"My wife and daughter couldn't make it. Unfortunately they came down with the flu."

"I'm sorry they couldn't make it."

"My wife was making a bean dip, but she started showing symptoms soon after and we didn't want to take a chance, so she ended up eating it instead. Lucille …"

"What?"

"That's my wife, Lucille." Rick looked like he was in shock, then he started laughing.

"What's so funny Rick?"

"In my dream you had a bat named Lucille for a weapon."

"That is funny. I think my wife will get a kick out of that one."

"I remember now why I dreamt about her name. Carl told me that you told the class about your wife because she is a teacher in collage and some of them might have her."

"Very interesting," Negan said.

"Who's that?" Philip asked.

"That's Andrea."

"She's beautiful."

"You two were actually together in my dream, but it didn't turn out very well and for obvious reasons, as you know."

"Yeah I know," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Hey, I know that's not you, just as much as I know that's not who Negan is. Just like I know that you two would be perfect for each other."

"Really? You think."

"Absolutely. Why don't you go over there and introduce yourself."

"I think I will. Thank you Rick." He patted him on the shoulder as he passed him to go meet Andrea. Andrea was talking to Amy when he approached them.

"Hello," Andrea said, with a smile.

"Hello ladies, I am Phillip."

"I am Andrea and this is my sister Amy."

"It's a pleasure."

"Amy would it be ok if I talk to your sister for a minute."

"Sure Philip. Don't do anything I wouldn't do Andrea."

"I'll be good." She laughed and walked away.

"I could see where your sister got her looks."

"Thank you."

"So is that good news for me?"

"What?" "Your sister said don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"When it comes to my sister she likes to tell a man how she feels if she likes him. She is very blunt and well say what's on her mind."

"Ok, so what's on your mind?" Philip asked.

"I'd say I think you're very attractive and charming."

"Thank you."

"So why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Andrea asked.

"You are very beautiful and I would love to go out with you sometime."

"I would love to."

"Great, then I would like to invite you to dinner at the restaurant I work at."

"Are you the waiter? I bet you can request something special for us from the chef."

"Yes, I know him personally."

"That's great, how do you know him?"

"I am the chef." She started laughing. "Very impressive, but if your going to cook, then is it still a date?" "Don't worry, I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

"Good." He smiled.

"The plan is I will cook the food once you're near by and then I will serve it to you."

"It sounds perfect. See you later then," Andrea said. He watched her walk back to her sister, who looked like she was going to burst. Someone stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

"Hello, lover boy." It was Tara.

"Uh, hello?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but notice that you like her, don't you?"

"I do, a lot. Were actually going on a date."

"Alright way to go!" "Thank you." She gave him a fist bump. "I'm Philip." "Tara." They shook hands. "So who's the lucky man in your life?"

The lucky woman in my life is Denise and I'm the lucky one if I do say so myself."

"Wow, you just never know."

"I know right. Were everywhere, hiding amongst the straight ones." He laughed.

"Well I'm so happy to meet you Tara."

"Same here."

"So what do you do Tara?"

"I'm a cop."

"I think you definitely would have been needed in Ricks dream because I was a bad guy."

"Well then stickem up." He put his hands up and they started laughing.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a chef."

"Let me guess, you asked her to dinner at your restaurant."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You like her and you're a chef. Put two and two together and there you go."

"Yeah I guess so," he laughed.

"That's cool," Tara said.

"What does your girlfriend do?"

"She's a doctor."

"You must be very proud."

"I am."

"I imagine with your jobs you don't have much time to go out."

"You got that right."

"The next time you both get a day off I would be pleased if you would come to the restaurant and I'll make you dinner, along with appetizers and desert all on me."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Yes. Thanks so much." She gave him a hug.

"You're so welcome. You two deserve it. Two occupations that humanity can not do with out. It's the least I could do."

"Thanks again." He smiled and walked away. Tara looked around seeing who she wanted to meet next. She approached Abraham, his back facing her.

"Hey red."

"What?"

"Your hair." He laughed.

"I like it."

"It takes a lot to keep this kitty purring. I'm Sergeant Abraham Ford."

"I'm Tara." They shook hands.

"Tara, do you have a man?"

"No, I have a woman." She pointed to Denise. "You're a good looking man Abraham, so tell me who's the woman in your life?"

"I thought you were a lesbian or does your boat float both ways?" Tara laughed.

"Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I don't know a good looking man when I see one. Now back to what I was asking before. Who's the woman in your life or does a man get your motor running?" Abraham smiled.

"No, my tank doesn't go that rought." He pointed to Sasha.

"That's my little lady."

"She's a looker. How about your boat?"

"What?"

"Does it float both ways?"

"I already told you my tank doesn't go that rought."

"Yeah, but what about your boat?"

"Just because I'm straight doesn't mean that I don't know a good looking man when I see one." He smiled and gave her a wink and she smiled and raised her hand for a fist bump. He smiled and they gave each other a fist bump. Glenn and Maggie walked up to Negan hand in hand.

"Hi, I'm Maggie, nice to meet you."

"I'm Glenn nice to meet you." He shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Negan. Glenn you look very familiar."

"Yeah you look familiar too Negan."

"Oh yeah! Your our friendly neighborhood pizza guy."

"I remember you now too. You told me that your daughter is obsessed with pizza and she gave me a hug before I even handed the pizza over. She nearly knocked me over," he laughed.

"Yeah I remember. You haven't come back since. We thought she might have scared you away." Glenn laughed.

"No, we just switch off a lot. I was hoping to see you again and here you are," Glenn said.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly," Negan said. "I'm a teacher and I think I want to throw a pizza party for my class. Do you know anybody who can deliver five large pizzas?"

"Yeah, I think his name is Ben," Maggie said.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Glenn would you please …"

"Absolutely, thanks!"

"Your welcome, I wouldn't have anyone else."

"What do you teach?" Maggie asked.

"I teach science to high schoolers and if I do say so myself, you two have a lot of chemistry." They laughed. "How long have you been together?"

"Two hours now," Maggie said, smiling at Glenn.

"So you met here, talk about chemistry." They held hands.

"I actually was delivering pizzas to Rick and his family until he went into his coma and then his family didn't want to order pizza until Rick woke up. Then seven years later, here I am."

"Why have you been delivering pizzas for so long? It can't be paying you much."

"I don't do it for the money, I do it to make people happy and what better way to do that but with pizza." "I couldn't have said it better my self Glenn," Negan said.

"Well yeah, because you're not the pizza man." They laughed.

"Did we hear somebody say pizza?" Abraham and Sasha walked up to them. "My kids love pizza, but I could eat a whole pizza faster then you can say indigestion and my kids weren't very happy with me and my little lady here is skinny, but she says she could win a pizza eating competition with me."

"I'm Sasha and this is my pizza loving man Abraham."

"Nice to meet you guys," Glenn, Maggie, and Negan said.

"And nice to meet you guys too." They all shook hands.

"This is my man Glenn, the pizza delivery man that is. And I am Maggie, his girlfriend."

"And I am Negan. It's nice to meet a fellow pizza lover Abraham. How long have you two been together?" Negan asked.

"An hour and a half" they said smiling at each other.

"So you guys met here too. Rick is really bringing the people from his dream together," Negan said.

"I think everyone's doing it for him," Maggie said.

"I'm a firefighter. Do you think you could deliver pizza to us?"

"I would love to." She gave him a hug.

"Thank you," she said.

"It's the least I could do for what you do for us."

"Hey I want some pizza," Abraham said.

"How does free pizza for a year sound, since you probably eat most of the kids share to."

"My kids would love that. Thank you little man." He gave Glenn a hug that took his breath away.

"Whoa big guy. Don't squeeze too hard, you just might break this little man."

"Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own streghnth."

"Yeah and I like my men whole," Maggie said. Everyone laughed.

"I love your hugs," Sasha said.

"Come here sweet heart." He gave her a hug.

"If you guys just got together, how many hugs could he have given you?" Negan asked.

"More then I could count," she laughed.

"All this talk about pizza is making me hungry. I'm going to check out the food table," Abraham said.

"But you were just there ten minutes ago."

"I've got an insatiable hunger."

"Oh yeah?" Sasha got closer to him.

"Yeah." He took a step closer and put his arms around her.

"Ok," Glenn said, "either get some food or get a room." They laughed.

"Ok, let's go get some food for you Abraham," Sasha said, patting his stomach.

"I was hoping for option two," Abraham said, and Sasha and everyone laughed.

"I don't think Rick would be to happy about that," Sasha laughed.

"Fine."

"See ya guys," Sasha said, grabbing his hand.

"I think I'm going to meet some more of these people," Negan said, giving a smile to Maggie and Glenn before leaving. Hershel was walking up to Glenn and Maggie, with Beth running after him saying I told you not to daddy!

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop him," Beth said.

"What's going on dad?" Maggie asked.

"I just wanted to keep an eye on you two."

"Why? Were grown adults. Were not going to sneak off and get into trouble."

"I know and I trust Glenn, it's just a hard habit to break I guess."

"Its ok, just don't make too much of a bad habit of it."

"I won't, but I can't help but feel like protecting you, even if it's not necessary."

"I know dad." She gave him a hug.

"Its ok sir, I mean Hershel. I think I would be the same way if I had a daughter."

"Thanks Glenn." Philip walked up.

"Sorry to intrude, but I could understand how you feel. I have a daughter too. She's not dating yet, but she's getting to that age and I feel like I would be the same way."

"Thank you, uh…"

"Phillip."

"Nice to meet you Philip. I'm Hershel and these are my two daughters, Maggie and Beth and this is Glenn, Maggie's boy friend."

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm a chef. If you'd like I would love to serve you and your family at my restaurant and it would be on me."

"That would be nice Thank you," Hershel said, and gave him a hug.

"Yes, thank you," Beth and Maggie said, and they gave him a hug too.

"Don't be rude Glenn, say thank you," Hershel said.

"But I'm not family." Hershel walked up to Glenn and put a hand on his shoulder.

"According to you your not, but according to me you are." Maggie was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know what to say."

"Thank you will do just fine," Hershel said.

"Thank you." He gave him a hug.

"Thank you daddy." She gave him a hug.

"And thank you Phillip," Glenn said.

"It's my pleasure."

"You did this for us, so how about a year of free pizza. I already did it for someone, but I think I could do it one more time without breaking the business."

"Thank you. My daughter loves pizza and would eat it everyday if she could." He gave Glenn a hug. "Now if you'd excuse me please, I think I'm going to introduce myself to more of theses people." "Alright, nice meeting you and thanks again," they said. He smiled back at them before heading over to Sasha and Tyrese.

"This is so weird," Tyrese said, "Rick was right."

"Right about what?" Sasha asked.

"When I met Abraham I didn't like him and now I do."

"Yeah, I thought that was weird."

"When Rick pulled me aside he told me that his dream has been accurate and that you and Abraham had a relationship, but it was cut short soon after, so I shouldn't interfere because Abrahams a good guy." "That's unbelievable," Sasha said.

"Not really." Phillip walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Philip."

"I'm Sasha and this is my brother Tyrese."

"I know, the famous football player right."

"Yeah that's right."

"My daughter loves you and we watch every game together and to be honest, I'm a big fan of yours too." "How about you give me your address and I'll send you a pair of Super Bowl tickets.

"That would be great. My daughter's birthday is coming up. She will be thrilled, thank you." Phillip gave him a hug.

"Anything for a fan".

"She's upstairs playing video games with some new friends, but she would love to meet you when she comes back down."

"I would love to meet her, but back to what you were saying when you walked up."

"Sasha, you said that it's unbelievable and I said not really because if you look around, people who barely know each other are connecting like they've known each other for years."

"It's true though," Sasha said, "I feel like I've known Abraham for years."

"Yeah and the same with Jessie. Even though Rick said that there was no one for me according to the dream but maybe were all connected anyway because we were all in the dream."

"I found someone too named Andrea. Rick said we were together in the dream briefly, but I don't know what she saw in me though because I was a murderer in the dream."

"Now that's unbelievable," Sasha said.

"I also feel like we've been together for years," Sasha said.

"Did I hear my name?" Andrea asked, walking over and giving Philip a kiss on the cheek. He smiled. It was his first kiss from her. He held her hand.

"Yes you did Andrea. We were just talking about people connecting even though they haven't known each other for long."

"Yeah, like you and me."

"Yeah that's right." He returned her kiss on the cheek and she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Andrea."

"I'm Tyrese and this is my sister Sasha."

"Andrea this is the famous football …"

"I know. I'm a huge fan too."

"You are? You surprise me at every turn." Rick came up to them.

"Hello, is everybody having a good time."

"Yes. We were just talking about how your dream seems to be coming to life and connecting everybody." "Speaking of my dream becoming reality, all of you are connected in my dream. As you know Phillip, you and Andrea were together briefly, You and Jessie didn't have any connection in my dream and Jessie didn't show up for a while after you were gone Tyrese."

"Are you saying I died in your dream?" Rick walked up to Tyrese and put his hand on his shoulder.

"No need to worry circumstances in my dream would never happen in real life, but to be honest, everybody that is in this room or are still going to come ended up dead by the end of my dream except for Negan."

"But the good guys always win, at least in the movies," Sasha said.

"Unfortunately that wasn't the case in my dream."

"This dream sounds really intense," Andrea said.

"Yeah it is, but I really need to share it and I hope everyone can bare with me. Excuse me please." Someone was at the door. It was Michonne. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. He stood there staring at her.

"Well are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to let me in," she said laughing. He laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to you being real. Is it ok if I have a moment with you before we go inside?"

"Yes, I think that would be nice." He closed the door behind him.

"I love you Michonne. I know it's to soon for you to say, but for me I have loved you for two years now." "I'm definitely falling for you and eventually I'll be able to say the same, but in the meanwhile," she stepped closer. "What do you say we finish what we started by your car after lunch before we were rudely interrupted." He stepped closer.

"I'd say get over here." They closed the space between them both. Rick put his arms around her and Michonne put her hands in his curls, pulling him even closer to her, deepening the kiss. They still held each other when they were done. "That was everything I dreamt it would be." Michonne laughed.

"Who's the better kisser? Dream Michonne or real Michonne?"

"Nothing compares to a real kiss from the real Michonne."

"Good answer." They shared another kiss. "Shouldn't we go in now?" Michonne asked.

"If it were up to me I would stay out here with you all night," Rick said.

"You've got family inside, you wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

"Thanks for saying that Michonne."

"What? Family?"

"It means that you accept me and my crazy dreams and the theories I have about it."

"Your dream isn't crazy Rick. I understand that these people are your family because you dreamt about them for seven years. I am on your side Rick, no matter what."

"Believe it or not everyone's getting along and are coming together like the pieces of one big puzzle. There's just two pieces missing."

"Me and who?" Michonne asked.

"You'll see. I don't want to say anything. I want them to do this on their own as much as possible, but I will say that this last piece of the puzzle will have trouble fitting in with the rest of the pieces, but after adjusting himself and some help from the other pieces, he will fit in perfectly."

"Let's go in and I could meet your family."

"Their your family too you know."

"I know."

"I think it's best if you meet everybody without me by your side, since I know the history between you and them I don't want to say anything that will influence how you act around each other. Are you ready Michonne?" She took a deep breath and he held her hand. She walked in and felt an overwhelming sense of warmth and love coming from the room.

"You've done it Rick, you've brought your family together."

"Not all of them yet. Look at them. There so happy together and the gatherings been going on for three hours now," Rick said. "I think its time they met you too."

"I'm nervous."

"Your family to them too Michonne, they just don't know it yet. Your one of the two pieces Michonne. You'll fit right in."

"Thank you Rick." They gave each other a brief kiss and she was off. Shane and Lori came up to him.

"So that's Michonne."

"Yeah."

"You were right when you said she was unforgettable. You're a lucky man Rick."

"Yeah and what are you," Lauri said.

"Were both lucky men," Shane said.

"Yeah, that's right," Lauri said. Rick laughed. "Shane's right though Rick, you are a lucky man. She's beautiful Rick and she is a lucky woman."

"Thank you Lori." Rick gave her a hug and then Shane gave him a pat on the back.

"You found her buddy."

"Yes I did," he said, with a big smile on his face. Michonne walked up to Andrea.

"Hello, I'm Michonne."

"Hi, I'm Andrea, nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I've seen some of your art work. It's so beautiful and unique."

"Thank you. And you are a civil rights attorney. I actually got robbed and I read your book after that." "What happened?"

"There was a man that was complaining about how all of my paintings looked like they were of African American decent and said that it wasn't real art. I ignored him and he left. After the museum closed I stayed to make sure everything looked ok and the next thing I know he has me at gun point and is forcing me to take down my art and hand them over to him. He said he was going to burn them. I took them down and loaded them into a van with the gun still pointed at me. After that I called the police and he was caught a few days later and my paintings were still in the back of the van untouched and he admitted to everything."

"I'm happy you're still alive to tell the story."

"They offered me a civil rights attorney because he wouldn't be in there for long, but I couldn't afford one, so I just let it go."

"I wish I could have been there, I would have helped you free of charge."

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially after what you just told me."

"Thanks." She gave her a hug.

"I see your close with Rick," she said with a smile.

"Apparently I was his girlfriend in his dream."

"Then he found you and here you are, falling in love with him."

"Yes I am, hard and fast."

"He found the love of his life. I can tell, it's like you jumped out of his dream and into reality."

"All of us jumped out of his dream," Michonne said.

"Whatever he's doing it's working," Andrea said.

"He brought us together, but I think fate is doing the rest for him," Michonne said.

"I agree," Andrea said, smiling at Michonne. She smiled back and gave her another hug. "I would be happy to buy one of your paintings."

"No you're not going to buy one," Michonne said.

"No?" Why not?"

"Because it's on me."

Oh no, I couldn't."

"Please Andrea, you're a good person, you deserve it."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Philip walked over.

"Hey Andrea."

"Hey Phillip." He grabbed her hand.

"Well it looks like you found who you're meant to be with."

"He found me actually," Andrea said. "I'm going to meet some more of these people, Andrea said.

"Hey, I just got here," Philip said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going far." She winked at him.

"You make a good couple."

"Thanks. You two don't look to bad yourself," Philip said.

"So I guess he dreamt about you too cause here you are," Michonne said.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't believe who I was in his dream."

"What? A murderer." Michonne laughed.

"Really? Ricks got some imagination," Michonne said. "Who are you really?"

"I am Philip and I'm a cook. And who are you?"

"I am Michonne and I own an art gallery."

"I'll have to stop by sometime. I would love to buy one for my daughter. She wants to be an artist when the time comes." She started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Guess what my son wants to be when he grows up?"

"No, really? A cook?"

"Yes."

"That is funny," Philip laughed.

"Is your daughter here?"

"She's playing video games with some of the others that are upstairs."

"I would love to meet her later and the painting is on me."

"Thank you Michonne." He gave her a hug. "Is your son here?"

"No, he's with the sitter."

"Maybe you Rick and your families can come by my restaurant and since you were nice enough to give my future artist a free painting, I think I could give your family and Ricks family free appetizer, dinner, and desert for your families and your future cook."

"That would be so nice. Rick hasn't met Andre yet and I haven't met Judith. Thank you." She gave him a hug. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Penny."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"In the mean while why don't you go and meet my fellow murderer."

"Alright Mr. Murderer, see you later." He laughed.

"See ya." Negan was at the food table eating some mini quiche. She came up behind him. "Good?" He jumped.

"Holly shit! You scared me. That's funny because according to Rick's dream, I should be the one scaring people."

"I know, Philip told me to go meet his fellow murderer." They laughed. "Sorry for scaring you by the way."

"It's ok."

"So is the quiche good?"

"Yeah very good. You should try one." She took a bite.

"Mmm, yeah, very good."

"The worst thing I've done in my life was cut a couple classes to smoke a cigarette. Hi, my name is Negan."

"I'm Michonne." They shook hands.

"Rick has done good getting all these people he considers family together," Negan said.

"I agree," Michonne said, "there are a lot of good people here."

"Some already had some sort of connection. Like me. I'm Rick son's science teacher and ping pong coach. He's a good kid," Negan said.

"I know. I met him when I met Rick."

"Speaking of Rick, were you in Rick's dream because you two seem like you were meant to be." "Yeah, there seems to be a lot of that going on here. Do you have family?" Michonne asked. "Yes, I have a wife and a daughter. How about you?"

"I have a son."

"How old is he?"

"Six."

"Well when the time comes, I would love to be his teacher."

"That would be great. I look forward to it," Michonne said.

"Did you bring him tonight?"

"No. I didn't think it would be appropriate for him to hear the dream."

"No and a good thing, considering dream me and Phillip are murderers in the dream."

"Boy I can't wait to hear how that unfolds," Michonne said.

"I'm glad my daughter didn't come though. I wouldn't want her looking at me differently, even though it was just a dream."

"Yeah." He grabbed some more quiche and so did Michonne.

"Oh no, I'm going to kill the quiche." He popped it into his mouth. Michonne took a bite of one too and made a disgusted look.

"I think mines already dead." She threw it in the trash. Negan laughed and almost choked on the remains of quiche in his mouth. "Are you ok?"

"I'm good, unlike the quiche apparently" and they both laughed. Rick couldn't help but watch as Michonne and Negan laughed. Such a contrast to his dream. He walked up to them.

"What's so funny?"

"He killed the quiche and then I threw one out that was already dead."

"What? You're kidding right?" He took a bite and spit it in the trash. "I must have lost track of time, with everything going so well. Excuse me please." He picked up the tray and threw the rest in the kitchen garbage. "So sorry about that."

"No problem, the food isn't the reason you're throwing this shindig, so I'd say it's going great as far as I can see."

"Thanks Negan."

"You're welcome. I think I'm going to leave you with your lady now and see who else I can talk to."

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you." He smiled and winked at her before he walked away. "I'm glad you're having a good time Michonne."

"These are great people, it makes it easy or it could be because it's meant to be."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Michonne gave him a kiss.

"Tyrese Williams?" He turned around.

"Yes that's me." It was Carol.

"My daughter loves you. She wants to be a professional football player."

"Oh yeah, cool."

"I love you too, personally."

"Aw thanks." He gave her a hug. "Did you bring her?"

"She's upstairs with her friends and her new boyfriend. This has me worried about her for both situations really."

"You shouldn't be. I was really shy and insecure until I started playing football in high school." "I'd have to admit she is very shy and I'm surprised how many friends she has and now a boyfriend."

"This will be good for her. You really should consider it."

"I think I will, I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I understand, but you have to face that she will get hurt. I've been hurt numerous times and have been sent to the emergency room."

"That isn't making me feel any better about this," she said laughing. "I'm surprised I haven't seen you."

"Why?"

"I'm a nurse. My name is Carol."

"Nice to meet you Carol." He shook her hand. "I'll be sure to ask for you from now on if I need a nurse and I'll suggest you to Jessie too. Hey Jessie, come here please." She walked over smiling and kissed him on the lips, surprising him as it was their first kiss. He laughed and looked down embarrassed.

"Did I just witness your first kiss as a couple?"

"It looks like it," he said, looking up slightly and smiling at her.

"You guys are cute together."

"Thanks," they both said.

"Hi, I'm Jessie."

"I know, Tyrese told me. I'm Carol, nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Carol is a nurse."

"Oh good, my sons are always getting hurt. I think you would be perfect for my boys."

"Your youngest is Sam right?"

"Yeah."

"I had the pleasure of trying one of his cookies. Their really good. I told him I would be willing to buy them."

"Thanks."

"He's a nice boy."

"Her daughter wants to be a football player."

"That's great she'll be an inspiration for girls who want to, but think that they can't or shouldn't.

I work at a hair salon, so if you or your daughter needs a hair cut the first ones on me."

"Thank you. I think I well take you up on that." She gave her a hug. There was a light knock at the door and Rick knew immediately who it was and not just because he was the last one to arrive. He was walking to the door and was expecting to hear Merle complaining about one thing or another, but it was quiet. Rick smiled because he knew that Daryl only truly started opening up after his brother wasn't there and he wouldn't ruin what he worked so hard to accomplish, getting his family back together. Everyone stared at the door wondering who would be knocking so lightly. Rick opened the door.

"Daryl I'm so glad you came." He wanted to hug him so badly, but he knew that he had to take it slowly with this Daryl. "Where's Merle?"

"He's the reason why I'm late. He was pissed off that I was going to a gathering that was being held by officer friendly, but I told him that he defended you against his dumbass best friend and that has to mean something, so that's why I'm going. He bitched at me and I could still hear him even as I was driving away. He was yelling, are you his bitch now, I yelled back,

"I ain't nobody's bitch!" Rick said it at the same time as Daryl did and Rick laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

"How did you know?"

"In my dream, you said the same thing after he told you that."

"Whoa, that's some freaky shit."

"Yeah, tell me about it," he laughed. "Speaking of my dream, these people are coming together on their own. All I did was invite them. I can tell you that people in real life are becoming close like they did in my dream."

"Please tell me I wasn't close to anyone because I'd rather be left alone."

"You were close to almost everyone here."

"Oh shit."

"Don't worry Daryl, you were just like this in my dream. Wanting to keep to yourself, but eventually you started to open up to these people and considered them family and they considered you family too." "

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't know how that feels," he said, with his head down. "I never had anybody who gave a shit about me except for my brother sometimes." Rick waited until he lifted his head before putting a hand on his shoulder, not wanting to startle him.

"You'll be ok Daryl. Even if you don't go to them, they'll come to you. Destiny is pulling us together like magnets. I promise you won't regret it."

"Yeah whatever." He walked away and parked himself against the wall with his arms crossed. Rick watched and waited to see who would approach him first. The kids came running down the stairs.

"Is it time for you to tell the dream yet dad?"

"Not yet son, but soon. Why don't you guys talk to everyone while you're waiting."

"Who's the guy against the wall?" Sophia and Carl asked.

"He is someone who needs some space, but give him some time and you should go over there and say hi."

"Ok," Carl said.

"He looks sort of lonely," Sophia said.

"He is and that's why you have to approach him, but not quite yet. You understand?"

"Yeah, I think we do," Carl said.

"I knew you would," Rick said, with a smile.

"Look! Moms approaching him," Sophia said. "I better stop her." She started to walk toward her mom, but Rick grabbed her arm and said it's ok, this is how it played out in my dream. She's the first one to get him to open up. They watched them intently.

"May I share this wall with you?"

"It's not my wall. You can stand wherever you damn well please."

"Thanks, I think." He turned, still leaning against the wall, now with his back facing her.

"Why are you here?" Daryl asked.

"I'm here for a reason. Just like you are. We are all connected. I know your behavior because I've been there too."

"You don't know me."

"Oh but I do. We all do in some way and I think that's why I'm here next to you, trying to get you to open up."

"I'm only here for Rick. He's treated me and my brother good. He's leaving me be, so why don't you too."

"I think Rick is leaving it to me and the others. He knows something that we don't."

"What's it to you."

"You've been hurt haven't you, by someone who was close to you. I know because I have too." He was glad he wasn't facing her because he knew it was written all over his face that she was right. "For me it was my husband. He hit me and my daughter frequently to say the least."

"Where is he now?" Daryl asked in a low voice.

"He's dead. Rick's partner Shane, walked in when he was about to kill me, but he killed him first."

"So shitty Shane actually did something good in his life."

"He's a good guy, even though he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. We were friends before that though. "We had connections."

"I don't need to hear your history with shitty Shane and if you're expecting me to open up about my jacked up child hood just because you opened up to me, you can forget about it. Just leave me alone." He started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm and he turned around quickly, pulling his arm away. "I said leave me the hell alone!" Rick began to walk toward them, but this time Sophia grabbed his arm.

"Remember what you said. She's the first one to open him up, so just let destiny work her magic."

"Your right Sophia."

"I always am."

"Yeah right," Carl teased her, nudging her with an elbow. Rick loved watching Sophia and Carl together. It was nice after what happened in his dream.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, at least not with your back turned. I pushed you too far. Your right, I should have let you be."

"Damn right you should have."

"But don't think you've heard the last of me," Carol said. She walked away and Daryl went back to his wall. Then he thought about what Rick said. These people thought of him like family and he felt the same way about them. At the time he couldn't believe it, but he wanted it to be true. To have a family, a real family, but he didn't want them to know how desperate he was for it. "Wait!" Daryl called out since he didn't know her name. Rick smiled. He knew he wasn't going to let her go. Daryl looked at Rick and mouthed the word name. Rick mouthed Carol.

"Carol wait!" Carol turned around.

"I'm sorry I was an ass," he said with his head down.

"How did you know my name?"

"I apologize and call myself an ass and that's your response."

"I was just curious."

"That's my little secret."

"Ok fine. I also owe you an apology."

"You for what? You already apologized for pushing me to open up."

"I shouldn't have jumped right into the personal stuff."

"Hey why don't we start over," he said. He stood against the wall with his arms crossed and Carol walked up to him smiling at his sweet gesture.

"Hi I'm Carol. Would you mind if I shared your wall."

"I was saving a spot just for you."

"Great."

"I'm Daryl. Is that your kid over there with Rick?"

"Yeah. Do you have any kids?"

"Hell no, I would be a terrible father if my child hood and who I've become have anything to do with it."

"Your past shouldn't define your future. Now you would be the father, so it's your chance to be a better father then he could be to you. With Ed out of the way, I am able to be a better mother to my daughter and I have more confidence in my self."

"That must be his kid."

"Yes it is. He's a good kid. He and Sophia have been best friends since elementary school."

"I could have really used a friend like that growing up. Someone I can rely on," Daryl said.

"Its not too late, you still can with these people. Myself included if you want that." He looked down and shook his head yes. "Good. Now what do you say you meet these people?"

"Will you go with me?" He asked still looking down.

"Of course, let's start with my daughter Sophia and Carl. Ok?"

"Alright, I'll try." They walked over.

"Hey Daryl. Me and Carl are fascinated by you. You're such a unique person. We can tell just by looking at you, not that we were staring, well we kind of were but …" Carl nudged her with his elbow.

"Give him a little breathing room," Rick said. "He's still getting used to this."

"Thanks, but it's ok." He looked at Sophia and gave her a small smile. "Nice to meet you Sophia."

"It's my pleasure."

"And you are Carl." Carl smiled. "Nice to meet you Carl."

"You too. You already know my dad."

"Yeah, but it's only because my brother keeps on getting picked up by him and his partner Shane, who he hates. Shane can gote Merle a lot. He gets a kick out of it. It's like a game to him," Daryl said.

"I'm sorry Daryl," Rick said.

"Don't be. Merle brings it on himself."

"You met my mom. Isn't she the best!" She gave Carol a side hug and was grinning from ear to ear waiting for Daryl's answer.

"You don't have to answer if you don't …" Daryl interrupted Carol.

"She's alright by me," he said, and gave her a small smile and she smiled back. He pulled Rick aside.

"What's wrong Daryl?" Rick looked concerned. He hoped that he wasn't going to excuse himself and leave because it was too much too fast.

"I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming Daryl. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Like I said to Carol, I'll try, I want to try."

"That's great Daryl."

"So Daryl, lets introduce you to more people," Carol said. "I told him I would go with him." "No. I appreciate it, but I think I want to try it on my own."

"Whatever you want Daryl."

"Thanks Carol."

"Your welcome." She gave him a hug and he felt like he didn't want to let go and he also felt like he was on the verge of tears. He was starting to feel overwhelmed with different feelings and he pulled away from the hug and left to go meet more people. "I think I'm going to check the food table out," Carol said. She left and Sophia jumped on Carl she was so excited.

"Do they end up together in your dream Mr. Grimes?"

"No they don't, but their the best of friends and I think under real life circumstances though they might be able to build it up to something more."

"That would be amazing!"

"I agree," Carl said, and gave her a fist bump.

"Can I get in on that?" Rick asked. They looked at him with a serious look and then he looked at them, feeling embarrassed now for asking then they burst out laughing.

"Sure dad." He held his fist up and they gave him a fist bump. Daryl looked around wondering who to meet next. He saw an older man that looked friendly enough, but a little intimidating looking like a father figure. He was at the food table. He walked up to him and his back was facing Daryl. He cleared his throat.

"Hello sir." He turned around looking startled. Daryl stepped back, afraid he might blow up at him for startling him like his father used to do.

"Don't be alarmed, its ok. I just wasn't expecting anyone to approach me and no need for the formal greeting. Please call me Hershel." He reached out to shake Daryl's hand.

"I'm Daryl."

"Nice to meet you Daryl. You really should try these cookies, their really good."

"No thanks."

"So Daryl, do you have any family?"

"Yeah I have a brother. I wanted him to come, but now I think maybe it's best that he didn't come. He's a real pain in my and everybody else's ass and I'm sure he would have ruined this for Rick."

"And for you too, right Daryl?" Daryl looked away and nodded his head. "I have a feeling these people will be much more then just Rick's guests to you in the end." Hershel put his hand on Daryl's shoulder and to Daryl's surprise he did not pull away.

"Do you have family?" "Yes I do," he said, smiling and pointing to Maggie, Beth, and Glenn. "I want you to meet them."

"They look so happy everyone here does," Daryl said.

"Family is everything," Hershel said.

"I think I'm beginning to see that," Daryl said. Hershel brought his hand to the side of his face and he flinched and stepped back.

"You had something bad happen to you didn't you."

"Why do you care old man?" "I had a bad father too so I can tell." Daryl put his head down. "You'll be ok son. Things are going to change for the better for you from now on." He started to walk away, but with his back still facing Hershel he said one more thing.

"Hershel."

"Yes Daryl."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Daryl continued on. He walks up to Glenn, Maggie, and Beth who are laughing out loud.

"Hey," they all say at once, which gets them laughing even more.

"Sorry for interrupting." He starts walking away and they get serious and Maggie runs after him. "Wait! Were the ones who should be sorry." He turned around. "We were being rude."

"Yeah, sorry," Beth said.

"Yeah, sorry man," Glenn said.

"Its nothing," he said, shrugging a shoulder. Beth grabbed his hand and walked him back.

"I am Beth and this is my sister Maggie and her boyfriend Glenn."

"Nice to meet you Daryl" they all said. He gave them a small smile and nodded.

"Man of a few words, that's alright," Glenn said.

"I met your father. He told me who you were, so I thought I would come over here to meet you." "What did you think of our daddy?" Beth asked.

"He's a good guy."

"Is that how you rate people, good guy bad guy?" Maggie asked.

"I've known more bad guys in my life, so it takes me a while to know the difference when I first meet someone."

"Is it too soon to know where we stand?" Beth asked.

"A little, but I'm sure if your fathers a good guy then you must be good too."

"What about me?" Glenn asked.

"You seem like a good guy."

"Well I want to be a great guy so do you like pizza?"

"I would eat it everyday if I could, but I can't afford it."

"What if I told you you can eat free pizza everyday and make some money too."

"You're shitting me." They laughed.

"I shit you not my friend. I deliver pizzas and get to eat pizza everyday for doing it. So do you want the job?"

"Hell yeah!" They laughed. He almost regretted saying yes, knowing he would have to talk to whoever answers the door.

"Don't forget you don't have to say much, but you should be approachable. Are you sure you'll be ok doing this?"

"Like I said to someone here, I'll try."

"Great. We could use some more guys. We only have two including me, so it'll take a lot of pressure off of the both of us. Thanks Daryl." He gave him a hug and Daryl's instinct was to pull away, but something came over him that he couldn't explain. Maybe it was that destiny thing that Rick was talking about. Now he was really curious about what part he played in Ricks dream and find out why he was feeling this way about these people. Glenn pulled away and Daryl felt like it ended too soon.

"Your helping me too Glenn. Me and my brother were on the verge of living on the street, living only on the money our dead beat dad left us after he died, which was bullshit. One last kick in the gut. We've tried to get jobs before, but I don't get hired because they can already tell I'm not a people person and my brother is a damn druggy and alcoholic, not to mention his attitude toward authority and anyone else who stands up against him."

"Maybe this is a sign that things are looking up for you," Beth said.

"Maybe."

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we consider you a friend now," Maggie said. "Yeah we do," Beth and Glenn agreed.

"Thanks, but Merles not going to let me hear the end of this because I'm here with a bunch of do-gooders and I accepted a job from one of them. I can hear him now when I get home." He imagined what the conversation would be like. So, did you have fun with the do gooders? Their alright by me. Whatever. I accepted a job delivering pizzas and I get to eat pizza everyday and I will bring some home for you. It will be good for us. So you were offered free pizza and a job and now you're all buddy buddy with the pig and his followers. Stop calling him that! It's more then that! More then I could have ever expected! They treat me like family more then dad mom or you ever did! Fine then! Go ahead and choose them over me! See if I care! I'm not choosing them over you, you're my brother. I just wish you would open up more like I did at the gathering. I'm trying. I just wish you would too. I'm not changing for no one. I know Merle, I know. He came back to the present.

"Don't worry about what your brother will think," Beth said.

"Do what's best for you and don't let him ruin your progress or this gathering for you ok?" Maggie said.

"Ok." Maggie approached him for a hug and this time Daryl was ready for it. It was that feeling again and then he realized what it was. It was the feeling of fitting in and belonging. Being wanted. He smiled without anyone noticing. Maggie let go and he didn't want this feeling to end, but he wasn't without it for long because Beth hugged him next and whispered in his ear, your one of us now. He smiled at the sound of that. He didn't want the night to end. He wanted to stay with these people who he had a newly found happiness with. He felt like he was on the verge of tears the three hugs and the feeling that came with it was so overwhelming or maybe it was that and something to do with his relationship to them in Rick's dream." It was nice to meet you, but I really want to meet more people before Rick starts telling his dream."

"Nice meeting you too." He decided to approach someone that was unique and stood out from the crowd. She was with Rick and they were laughing.

"Hey Daryl."

"Hey Rick."

"How are you doing Daryl?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"I'll leave you to meet my girlfriend." He gave her a quick kiss and then patted Daryl on the shoulder as he passed him.

"You look good together."

"Thanks. I'm Michonne."

"Daryl."

"I couldn't help but notice you accepting a job from someone. I was sort of disappointed because I've been observing you and I could really use you."

"What for?"

"I am an artist and I have my art work in a gallery and I would have liked to have you as my security guard. I couldn't help but hear that you're not a people person. This would have been perfect for you. You just have to stand there and look intimidating and I saw you against the wall with your arms crossed and you are definitely intimidating. I'm surprised that woman approached you."

"Carol?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm glad she did. She opened me up to her and these other people."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Daryl shrugged.

"What is it?"

"Can you please take on my job too?"

"I could use all the money I can get, but I would have to find out the hours for my other job so I can do both."

"Take as much time as you need. I've been without a guard for this long."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." He was feeling bolder and gave her what was supposed to be a brief hug, but there it was again that feeling. He pulled away hoping he wasn't too obvious. "Your welcome. You looked and sounded like you needed a job."

"Do I really look that bad?"

"You could use a little make over."

"Hell no!" She laughed.

"I just meant a mini makeover."

"People should be happy I'm even here."

"Oh come on, you know you like being here."

"Maybe."

"Yeah, right, maybe," she said with a smile before walking away and then Daryl smiled after she left. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped and spun around. It was Tara.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. To be honest you sort of scared me too," she said laughing. "Usually I'm the one scaring people."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm a cop."

"Now I'm really glad my brother didn't come."

"Why?"

"He hates cops. He's been arrested so many times, he might as well live there." She laughed. "I'm surprised I haven't seen him."

"Sheriff Grimes and Walsh have been the ones to deal with Merle because they know him so well and will take his dumbass. Anyone else would have turned him away along time ago. Walsh is a dumbass too though because he gets off on pushing my brother until he lashes out and then he laughs and makes it as if he's acting out without being provoked."

"That's horrible. He shouldn't be working."

"I know, but I like Rick and I wouldn't want to do that to him. He and Shane are friends. I'm Daryl."

"I'm Tara, nice to meet you. I hope your brother cleans up his act. I don't know you well, but I think you would be better off without him."

"I guess, but he's family."

"I would do anything for my family. To family?" She raised her hand for a fist bump. He did the same and they bumped fists and it was like a surge of warmth ran through him like a shot of liquor.

"I'm going to meet someone else now."

"Am I really that boring?" Tara asked.

"No not at all. Thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome." There was a knock at the door. Rick forgot about Denise and Megan. He opened the door.

"Hello, I'm so happy you could make it." He closed the door and when he turned around Denise and Tara were kissing and he smiled.

"I was thinking you might not make it."

"I had to work later then expected, but I'm here." She hugged Denise and Rick smiled at Tara and she smiled back.

"Hello, you must be Megan. Nice to meet you."

"You too Mr. Grimes."

"Hello Denise, I'm so happy to finally meet you." He gave her a hug.

"Thanks and nice to meet you too."

"Can I check out the food table Aunt Tara?"

"Sure."

"So how long have you two been together?"

"It's been about three years."

"I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks." Megan was wondering what she should have and Penny was next to her eating a cookie.

"You really should try one of these cookies." Megan took a bite.

"Oh you're right, these are good."

"I'm Penny."

"Like the penny," Megan said. "That's cool. I'm Megan."

"Here comes my dad. Hi dad." She gave him a hug.

"Hey, who's your new friend?"

"This is Megan. Before I introduced myself to her, I introduced her to these cookies." They laughed.

"Hi Megan. A boy named Sam gave me and some others his cookies before putting them on the table. They are very good."

"I want to meet Sam," Penny said.

"So do I," but before they could approach him he was already approaching the food table. They stood there smiling at him.

"Hi," Sam said. "Hi," they both said at the same time and laughed. "We love your cookies." "Thanks." Phillip snuck away not wanting to be caught watching his daughter interact with her new friends. Penny caught him walking away.

"Hey dad!" He stopped and she asked him if she could go to his restaurant with her new friends. "I think that's a good idea honey."

"My dad and I would like to invite you to his restaurant for free desert."

"Thanks!" They both hugged him leaving chocolate finger prints on his white dress shirt.

"Uh, dad." They looked at his shirt.

"Oh! We're so sorry sir." They looked worried, but he started laughing.

"It's ok, really, that's what the suit is for and please, call me Mr. Philip."

"Ok."

"Well, you kids have fun."

"We will and thanks again Mr. Philip." He smiled and walked away. Rick was watching them and remembered when Megan hugged the governor with muddy hands, just like he remembered it when Judith got chocolate all over Phillips face. Denise was walking around just observing everything before meeting people. Daryl was wondering who to talk to next and was also walking around. They were walking toward each other when Denise tripped over her shoe laces.

She fell into Daryl's arms and the impact made her glasses fall off.

"Are you alright," he asked still holding her.

"Yeah thanks, but I can't say the same for my glasses." There was that feeling again. He felt sad and on the verge of tears like with Glenn and Beth. As if if he let her go she would disappear. Now that he thinks about it he felt that way with Glenn and Beth too. He wondered if she and the others died in Rick's dream and if they were close. He let her go. "These damn shoelaces! I always have to double knot them, but I forgot to this time." Daryl picked the glasses up and one of the ear pieces was broken. "There all I have so they will due." She put them on. She started to bend down to tie her shoes, but Daryl bent down beating her to it.

"You don't want them to fall off and break some more. There." He came back up and she was smiling. "What?"

"I didn't picture a guy like you offering to tie someone's shoelaces for them."

"A guy like me?"

"Yeah, you look like a manly man."

"I'm Daryl."

"I'm Denise. Nice to meet you. Have you met my partner Tara?"

"Yeah. So you two work together."

"What?"

"Tara told me she was a cop and you said she was your partner." Denise started laughing.

"What?"

"When I said partner I meant …"

"Oh so you two … oh," he said, looking embarrassed.

"It's ok," she laughed.

"So what do you do?" Daryl asked.

"I'm a doctor."

"Do you have any kids?" Daryl asked.

"No, but Tara has a niece and I consider her like a daughter. How about you any kids?"

"No, I don't have anyone in my life and besides I don't think I would make a good father, but someone here told me my past shouldn't define my future."

"I think she or he is right," Denise said.

"I'm beginning to realize she is right too the longer I am here."

"I'm going to make my way back to Tara now. Thanks for catching me."

"You sort of fell into me really."

"Oh yeah, that's right, but I like it better the other way and also, thanks for tying my shoe." "Sure." He walked away.

"Congratulations." Michonne turned around to see Hershel.

"Hello and you are?"

"Hershel and you are?"

"Michonne and what am I being congratulated for?"

"Your relationship with Rick. He's a good man and I can tell that you're a good woman and I don't even know you."

"We are lucky to have each other."

"Thanks to Rick we all have each other now," Hershel said.

"I agree he's incredible and he's all mine." They laughed.

"Also congratulations on your new help."

"I had to. Not just for me but for him too. He really needed it. It sounds like he had a hard life and delivering pizza just wasn't going to cut it, so I made him a security guard at my art gallery." "I could picture that," Hershel said laughing. "I met him too and he's defiantly had it rough. He deserves some happiness in his life," Hershel said.

"Yes he does. And congrats to you too Hershel." He looked stumped. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him toward Maggie and Glenn who were laughing. "Your future son in law."

"Now don't jump the gun."

"You're not ready for her to leave the house yet are you? Don't worry about it. It's Glenn's job to take care of her now and I have a feeling he's going to do a good job."

"I know he will, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I understand. I'm not looking forward to my son leaving when the time comes, but then I think about the future."

"More grandkids," Hershel said.

"Yes, grandkids."

"How old is your son?"

"Six." He laughed.

"You have a long way to go."

"I know, but like you said, it doesn't make it any easier." She teared up a little at the thought. "Sorry." He wiped a tear away and she smiled. "Thanks." She gave him a hug. Daryl decided to check out the food table, which looked like a gourmet to him compared to what he ate at home. He was getting as much food in as possible not knowing what his next meal might be. Making his way along the table he didn't even notice Negan standing there and bumped into him as Negan was trying to decide what to eat.

"Whoa there buddy, slow it down. It's not going to disappear on you." He laughed. He had a mouth full of food and Negan poured himself and Daryl a drink. "Here, you're going to need this to watch all that down."

"Thanks," he said, some of the food spilling out of his mouth. Negan laughed.

"And I thought I killed the quiche. It looks like you killed half of the food table."

"Sorry," he said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"No problem, but the food isn't going anywhere you know. Except for some mini quiche that Rick had to throw away for staying out to long."

"What the hell is quiche?"

"Personally, I don't know, but its some good shit. I'm Negan."

"I'm Daryl."

"I'm a teacher and a coach at the high school. Some of the kids here are my students. Have you met any of them?"

"Sophia and Carl."

"Their good kids," Negan said.

"Yeah, they are. Their parents are good too," Daryl said.

"I guess that explains it then," Negan said. "I had some great teachers so that's why I wanted to be one and I'm pretty damn proud to say that my students think that I'm pretty cool."

"I could have used a teacher like you. My teachers were either uptight assholes or had no faith in me."

"People like that shouldn't be teaching," Negan said. "That's too bad. I could see even now that you have a lot of potential."

"Thanks man."

"Sure."

"Do you have any kids?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah one, but she couldn't make it though."

"I bet you're a good dad too."

"I would hope so. My daughter and wife think so at least."

"I could have used a father like you too."

"It sounds like you had it pretty bad, but as far as I can see you seem like a good guy."

"Thanks."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No, but I might as well because my brothers a handful. He's very immature and I always have to get him out of trouble and pick him up from jail. I feel he's my responsibility."

"He's old enough to be responsible for his own actions," Negan said, "so if he gets into trouble it's on his sorry ass. Sorry for saying."

"No, don't be, your right."

"If I know kids though and I do and this goes for adults too, since were all screw-up's really in some way, you need to stop helping him because it's just telling him that it's ok to do the bullshit that he does because they well always get help out of it."

"I know. It wasn't that long ago that I took my brother into the sheriffs office and just left him there and said I'll pick you up when they've gotten sick of you. That was the first time I said no to him instead of belling him out."

"Good for you. I have a feeling your going to be just fine."

"Me too, especially after tonight. I never could get a job and now I've got two. And these people, there's something about these people that I can't put my finger on."

"I think we're all feeling that way. Rick said I was a killer in his dream, so I think it's strange that I feel a connection to them. Did Rick say who you were?"

"No. I'm going to meet some more people."

"Ok well, nice meeting you Daryl." He shook his hand.

"You too." Daryl decided to take another step out of his comfort zone and hugged Negan. "Thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome." Daryl let go. Nothing. No feeling of belonging or not wanting to let go. It must be because he wasn't close to him in the dream. Whatever the reason, it doesn't affect the way he fills about him in real life. He's a good man. Daryl decided to be brave and approached a woman and tapped her on the shoulder. It was Andrea.

"Hello, I'm Daryl." He held out his hand.

"I'm Andrea," she said, with a smile. "Nice to meet you Daryl."

"You too."

"So did you bring anyone with you?"

"Nope. You?"

"I brought my sister Amy." She waved at her sister and she waved back.

"You look familiar," Daryl said.

"I'm a civil rights attorney."

"That's where I've seen you. I read your book, but I wouldn't have needed it if it weren't for my brother needing some help. I was thinking maybe you could help him at the time."

"So what happened?"

"He wasn't having it. He was in denial and didn't want help and I've learned not to force Merle into anything or there well be hell to pay for you and anyone else who is involved, so I was glad that he wasn't going through with it. What happened was my brother was a belligerent mess from drinking too much and of course I had to pick up his dumbass once again. It's a regular thing with him, but this time there was a group of African American teenagers and boy is my brother prejudice, so when they started pointing and laughing at him he let out a shit load of prejudice terms and they ran across the street and straight for us. Luckily I parked right outside the bar, so we just got in and sped off. I'm glad it didn't go to court though. I feel like one of the reasons he didn't want to go was because he knew he wouldn't win and to loose in front of them and everyone else in court would have made him explode and the judge would have put him in jail."

"I know that the case would have been thrown out," Andrea said. "Your right Daryl, you really did read my book."

"Well I was reconsidering when I didn't see any pictures."

"Oh no, I didn't mean … I …" Daryl gave her a smirk and she started laughing. "Oh you're good, you're really good. You have some dry humor, don't you."

"I guess."

"I agree though," Andrea said, "its one thing to have freedom of speech, but when you're being prejudice in the process. Your brother is very lucky they didn't press charges. He could have gotten a long amount of time in jail."

"He's used to it. I'm not to sure it phases him anymore, but it does bring out his temper tantrums."

"How about you? What do you do?"

"Well, thanks to these people, it looks like I'm going to be a pizza delivery man and a security guard." She laughed.

"I'm sorry but the two are such opposites. A pizza delivery man by day and a security guard by night," she said.

"Yeah."

"I could picture security, but a pizza delivery man."

"I can't picture it either, but I'm only doing it for the free pizza and the money. I'm not really a people person."

"Yeah I figured but seriously I think you're becoming one fast being here, so I think you'll do just fine."

"Thanks."

"And don't worry about your brother. He has to grow up sooner or later."

"Yeah." She gave him a hug and this feeling was one of the stronger ones again. He could get used to this.

"I'm going to check out the food table." She smiled and walked away.

"Hello Daryl." Daryl turned around. It was Aaron.

"How did you know my name?"

"You're getting around Daryl. Your one of three people who are unique here in appearance."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you Daryl." He put out his hand. "I'm Aaron." Daryl shook his hand. "Me and my boyfriend Eric don't have many guests over. How would you like to come over sometime for spaghetti and wine?"

"Free food and alcohol?" Hell yeah!" Aaron laughed.

"Alright, then if you'd like you can invite someone." He most definitely would not invite his brother. He is prejudice against gay people too. The first person to come to mind was Carol.

"I think I know someone."

"Good, I look forward to it." Aaron hugged Daryl. He never thought that he would see the day that he would associate touch with happiness, but that's what it was.

"Thanks."

"Thank you Daryl." Maggie walked up to Sasha.

"Hello again."

"Hello again to you too," Sasha said.

"You know what we have in common?" Maggie asked.

"What?"

"We both have a sibling. Beth is my sister."

"Tyrese is my brother." They both pointed them out to each other. "We also have handsome boyfriends we met at Rick's house," Sasha said, and they both laughed. "One more thing your forgetting," Sasha said. "What?" "We were both in Ricks dream." They stared at each other, both thinking the same thing and they burst out laughing. "We have a couple of dirty minds," Sasha said, still laughing.

"I really don't think it played out like that," Maggie said, also still laughing, "but I wouldn't be offended though. He is really handsome."

"Yeah, but we have two handsome men ourselves."

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with looking," Maggie said.

"Yeah, but I think his girlfriend wouldn't like it and it looks like she could take both of us down." They laughed. "I think they caught us looking," Sasha said, because they were walking over there.

"Hey, are you guys having a good time?"

"Yes," they both said at once.

"That's good." Rick laughed.

"We saw you laughing earlier," Michonne said. "So what was so funny." They looked at each other.

"We were just talking about what role we might have played in your dream," Maggie said, blushing a little.

"Do you care to share?" Rick asked.

"No," they both said at once.

"It's sort of embarrassing, Maggie said.

"No problem then. This is my girlfriend, Michonne. Michonne, this is Maggie and Sasha."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"You too," they said.

"Well, I'll see you two later." This time they both blushed.

"You too." Michonne got close to them. "I know your secret and its ok. I understand, he's an amazing man." They stood there not knowing what to think. Michonne walked away holding Rick's hand and she looked over her shoulder and winked and smiled at them and they smiled back. When the coast was clear they started laughing.

"So Sasha, I remember you saying that you're a fire fighter."

"Yeah." Maggie laughed. "What?"

"I'm surprised I haven't needed you. I love baking pies, but I'm always burning them and setting the alarm off. My sister Beth does it perfectly every time and she comes to the rescue whenever the alarm goes off."

"That is funny, but I'm glad I didn't see you before today because it might have been under very different circumstances."

"I'm glad too." She hugged Sasha.

"Now I see something on the food table I've been dyeing to try," Sasha said. Maggie watched Sasha walk away and then felt hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" She smiled.

"Is it a special delivery man with blue eyes and blonde hair?"

"Ha, ha, ha." She started laughing.

"Oh come on, you know there's only one delivery man I want." She turned around and he put his arms around her.

"Oh yeah? Is he hot?"

"Very hot." She gave him a kiss.

"Hey get a room," Carl and Enid joked walking up to them. Maggie snatched up Carl's hat and put it on her head.

"Haven't you heard about respecting your adults?" She smiled. Glenn smiled at the sight of her in the sheriff's hat.

"It looks good on you," Enid said.

"Thanks I'm Maggie and this is my boyfriend Glenn."

"I'm Enid and this is my boyfriend Carl." They all shook hands.

"Yeah, me and Carl actually know each other."

"Yeah, Glenn has been delivering to my house up until my dad's coma and now that he woke up he delivers to our house again."

"That's so cool," Enid said.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "So Enid, is yours a handful like mine?"

"Yeah sometimes," she said, smiling at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you guys meet here too?" Glenn asked.

"No, we met in high school. She was the new girl and I had it bad. She took the seat in front of mine and I would always find myself playing with her hair and she didn't even notice."

"I noticed I just didn't say anything because I liked it."

"That's the first that I'm hearing about it," Carl said.

"Well now you know." She gave him a kiss.

"I asked her if she wanted to go out and it pretty much took off from there. We've been together for about three years now."

"And you guys just met didn't you?" Enid asked.

"Yeah we met here," Maggie said. "How did you know?"

"Its pretty obvious," Carl said. "You've been all over each other all night."

"Well, what can I say, it was love at first sight," Glenn said.

"Can I have my hat back now please?"

"I'll let Enid decide that." She put it on Enid's head. Enid pointed to her cheek and he went to kiss her, but she turned her head at the last minute and he kissed her on the lips instead. "Gotcha!" She said laughing and putting his hat back on his head.

"I said I was going to stop doing this, but I cant help it, all of you are so great, so how would you two like free pizza for a year."

"That would be awesome! Thanks," Carl said.

"Yeah, thanks Glenn," Enid said. They both gave him a fist bump.

"You should go meet my father and sister."

"Yeah their great," Glenn said and Maggie smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Ok. It was nice meeting you two," Enid and Carl said.

"Same here," they said. This time they exchanged hugs. "We'll leave you where you left off," Enid said smiling and grabbed Carl's hand and headed over to Hershel and Beth.

"Now where were we," Glenn said and Maggie laughed. They kissed. "You know, I think you should buy a sheriffs hat."

"You think so."

"Yeah." "You were looking pretty cute in it."

"Thanks." They continued kissing. Carl and Enid approached Hershel and Beth.

"Hi, were Carl and Enid. We were sent over here by Glenn and Maggie."

"Hi, this is my other daughter Beth and I'm their father Hershel. Nice to meet you."

"You too. I was telling Maggie and Glenn that you can tell that they just met because of the way they are all over each other." Beth laughed.

"I know, it makes me miss Jimmy and our little one."

"You have a child? I love kids. Is it a he or she."

"It's a girl and her name is Mellie."

"What a cute name."

"Thanks."

"Carl has a little sister named Judith and I adore her. I'm an only child so I always longed for a sibling, but my parents didn't want another child, so I consider Judith my little sister."

"Would you want to babysit sometime?"

"I would love to!" Enid gave her a hug.

"Thanks. We could really use a sitter, even if daddy doesn't mind, we don't want to ware him out." Beth smiled at Hershel.

"Its ok. I could use a break, even though she's perfect."

"You wont regret it," Carl said, "she's amazing with Judith."

"I love your hat Carl." She snatched it from his head and put it on hers. Carl stared at her with a smile on his face. Enid nudged him.

"Hey Romeo, snap out of it." He blushed.

"Sorry." Beth laughed. She gave his hat back.

"Thanks sheriff."

"It's such a pleasure to meet the son of Rick Grimes. He's been through a great deal and has come out of it with the hopes of finding his family and getting them back together and looking around, I'd say he's done a great job."

"Thanks and I'm really proud to be his son."

"And you Carl. You were so brave standing by him for seven long years. He is very lucky to have a son like you."

"Thanks again." Carl hugged Hershel. Michonne recognized her right away. Deanna Monroe the famous poker player. She knew the perfect way to greet her too.

"Hello, I'm Michelle."

"Hi, I'm Diane." It looks like two can play that game, Michonne thought. "So what's your real name Michelle?" She asked with a smile.

"Wow, you really are good."

"So you know who I am then," Deanna said.

"Yeah."

"I tend to not give out my real name. I thought I would try to pull the poker face on you, but little did I know you would fake me out too. I thought I would try to pull the poker face when I'm around people who may not know me. It's nice to be just me sometimes."

"My son loves you."

"How old is he?"

"Six. We watch you all the time. He's picked up on your poker face. I'll ask him if he's picked up his toys and he'll give me the poker face and say that he did. I can always tell though. I guess it's a mom thing."

"I'm so happy he's a fan. It sounds like he has quite the poker face." Michonne laughed.

"He really does."

"I put a poker face on with my husband too. When I'm sick, I hate taking that red one for a cough, so I put on my poker face and tell him that I took it when he asks me. He falls for it every time. I just have to get rid of it before he comes back."

"Your so good but so bad." They both laughed and gave each other a hug. Daryl was feeling a lot more relaxed now. He decided to approach Philip.

"Hey, I'm Daryl."

"I'm Philip."

"What do you do Philip?"

"I'm a chef. And I know what you do."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I couldn't help but overhear about you going from jobless to two jobs now. Congratulations on that."

"Thanks I really need the money to support me and my brother. We're always on the verge of being homeless and living on bread and butter."

"Does your brother work?"

"Hell no. No one will accept him and for good reason. I could tell you why but we might be here all night."

"I'm sorry to hear about your situation. I would love to give you and your brother a free dinner every night until you get back on your feet."

"We were never on our feet, so that would be great, but I can't take my brother anywhere." "Well then how about this? You can pick up the food and take it home. Just call me up and tell me what you want and it well be ready when you get here."

"Thanks man." Daryl gave him a hug and once again nothing, but he also knew like with Negan, we probably weren't close.

"It looks like I might be seeing you at my door soon enough," Philip said. Daryl looked confused. "You're a pizza delivery man now and Glenn gave me a years worth of free pizza." "That makes me feel a little better about it," Daryl said. "I'm not a people person, so I'm only doing it for the free pizza and the money."

"So your getting free pizza too. That's good. Two guaranteed meals everyday."

"I owe Rick big time. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

"I owe him too. If it weren't for him, I would have never met my girlfriend." He saw Abraham and Sasha.

"I haven't met them yet."

"I met Sasha she's really nice."

"Ok then. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Daryl walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Daryl."

"I'm Sergeant Abraham Ford and this is my girlfriend …"

"Sasha," Daryl said.

"Oh, so you already know each other. Is there something you want to tell me Sasha?" Both Daryl and Sasha started talking at the same time.

"Ladies first," Daryl said.

"Thank you Daryl. Now see here mister you know …" Abraham burst out laughing and Sasha slapped his chest.

"Sorry, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"To what? Be a smartass."

"That's my name, don't wear it out.''

"What am I going to do with you," she said.

"I don't know, but maybe you can show me later," he said putting his arms around her. Daryl cleared his throat.

"I think were forgetting someone," Sasha said.

"Oh him, he can wait." Sasha gave him a look. "What I was just joking."

"How did you know my name?"

"Philip said you were really nice, so I decided to come over here and see for myself and so far I think he's right."

"Well you're not to bad yourself."

"Thanks."

"Hey, am I condemned for life because of one stupid ass joke."

"Your alright," Daryl said.

"Well gee thanks."

"Seriously though you're a good guy."

"Seriously, thanks Daryl." They shook hands.

"What do you do Daryl?" Sasha asked.

"Before today I was jobless, but now I have two jobs. A security guard and a pizza delivery man."

"Did you get that job from Glenn?" Sasha asked.

"Yes I did, why?"

"The little man gave me a years worth of free pizza."

"Phillip got a year worth of pizza too, so it looks like I have even more of a chance to deliver to someone I know."

"Do you have any family Daryl?" Abraham asked.

"Yes I have a brother."

"Why didn't he come?" Sasha asked.

"He didn't want to come and personally, I didn't want him to come."

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"To make a long story short, he brings trouble wherever he goes."

"That's too bad."

"If you knew him you wouldn't be saying that."

"I used to be a sergeant in the army, so if you bring him to me I'll put him through boot camp and he'll come back a new man."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to put you through that."

"I've dealt with men that would have made a lion shiver in his mane, but he's your brother, so if you can handle him then more power to you."

"Thanks."

"I have a brother too." Sasha waved her brother over.

"Hey sis." He gave her a hug. "Hi I'm …"

"Tyrese Williams, I know. Me and my brother are big fans. It's really the only thing that brings us together and the only time I see a different side of Merle except for when his team looses, then you want to take cover." Tyrese laughed.

"I am happy to meet one of my fans." He gave Daryl a hug and this was one of the stronger feelings for sure. "By the way what's your name?"

"I'm Daryl and it's nice to meet you too."

"Sorry to cut this short, but I want to meet some of my kid fans including two special ones. See you later Daryl."

"See ya," Daryl said. "I think I'm going to talk to Rick." Daryl decided to hug them. He was curious to see how he felt with these two. He felt the same way he did with Tyrese. "Nice meeting you two."

"Yes nice meeting you Daryl," they both said. Tyrese headed toward Jessie.

"Hello."

"Hello." Tyrese and Jessie smiled at each other and kissed. When they parted Ron and Sam were standing in front of them in shock. Tyrese and Jessie laughed at their expressions.

"Your joking right," Ron said.

"Yeah, this has to be some sort of trick right?" Sam asked.

"No," Jessie said, "this is not a trick or a joke."

"We're really together," Tyrese said. They gave each other high fives and then gave there mom a hug. "Hey, what about me. I want a hug too." They gave Tyrese a hug and he spun Sam around. "I can't believe this is happening," Ron said, "our moms dating Tyrese Williams!"

"I can't wait to tell all my friends!" Sam said.

"I know the perfect way to do it. I already did this for Carl and my family gets in for free, but for your other friends, all are invited to come to the Super Bowl where you can tell your friends about me and your mom."

"Thanks Tyrese!" Sam said.

"Yeah thanks!"

"Your welcome and I look forward to getting to know you better."

"We do too Tyrese," Sam said. Tyrese gave them both fist bumps.

"I'm going to meet some of your friends."

"Don't let anything slip," Sam said.

"Don't worry it's our little secret," Tyrese said. He gave Jessie a kiss and walked over to Carol, Sophia, Dwayne, and Morgan.

"No way!" Sophia said.

"Yes way," Tyrese said. He gave Sophia a hug.

"Do you know who this is Dwayne!" She said as she shook his arm.

"Ok! Ok! Yes I know who he is," he said laughing. "Hi, I'm Dwayne and this is my crazy girlfriend Sophia, her mother Carol and my father Morgan." He shook Morgan's hand.

"Nice to meet you Morgan."

"You too."

"And nice to meet you Dwayne." They gave each other a fist bump.

"Me and my son love watching you."

"Thank you. I met your mother earlier Sophia and she told me that you want to be a football player."

"Yes I do. You're my inspiration."

"Thank you. I was telling your mom that you will be an inspiration for girls out there who want to do this."

"What do you say mom? Can I be a football player?"

"I thought about it and yes I will let you play." She gave her a hug and said thank you mom.

"Your welcome Sophia. Please just remember to be careful."

"Don't worry mom, I will be."

"This is so cool!" Dwayne said. "My girlfriend is going to be a football player." He gave her a kiss.

"I'm so happy right now," Sophia said. She started tearing up and they all gave her a hug and said congratulations.

"If you think your happy now Sophia, then get ready for two more things that will make you happy," Tyrese said. "I have tickets to the Super Bowl for all of you." This time it was Dwayne who went a little crazy. He jumped on Tyrese and gave him a hug. Tyrese laughed.

"Your welcome." Tyrese didn't get a chance to take a breath because Sophia jumped on him too.

"Your welcome too," he laughed. Morgan and Carol hugged him too. Dwayne and Morgan gave each other fist bumps and Carol and Sophia high fived. "Now for the second thing."

"I don't know if I can take anymore," Sophia said.

"How would you like some private football lessons with me?"

"Are you kidding me! Yes!" She gave him another hug. Then her mom, Dwayne, and Morgan hugged her.

"I'm going to meet another fan. Later."

"Later." Tyrese walked up to Philip.

"Where's Penny?"

"She forgot something upstairs. There she is." She saw Tyrese and jumped the last two steps, running the rest of the way. Tyrese and Philip laughed.

"Its you!"

"Yes it's me!" He gave her a hug.

"Me and my dad are big fans. We watch you all the time."

"I know your father told me and that is why I want you both to have Super Bowl tickets." "What!"

"You heard me."

"Thank you so much!" She gave him a hug and then gave her dad a hug. Then Philip gave him a hug.

"Thanks Tyrese."

"Sure, anything for my fans." Carol and Sophia saw Hershal, Maggie, Glenn, and Beth walking toward them.

"Hello, I'm Hershel and these are my daughters Beth and Maggie and Maggie's boyfriend Glenn."

"Nice to meet all of you. This is my daughter Sophia and I'm Carol."

"Nice to meet you too." They all shook hands.

"What a beautiful daughter you have," Hershel said.

"Thank you," Sophia and Carol said. "Your daughters are too." They said thank you.

"What do you do Carol?" Maggie asked.

"I am a nurse."

"I have a two year old daughter Mellie and she doesn't like nurses, but the way Rick's gathering has been going I have a good feeling that she would love you as her nurse if you want to."

"I would love to."

"Thank you." Beth gave her a hug.

"I know what you do," Sophia said to Glenn.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're a pizza delivery man."

"How did you know?" "Carl told me about you"

"He's a good kid," Glenn said.

"He said that you gave him and Enid free pizza for a year and I was wondering …"

"I would be happy to!" Sophia hugged Glenn.

"Thanks!"

"Thanks Glenn," Carol said and hugged him. Daryl was walking up to Rick and Rick couldn't help but smile, he was so proud of him for trying.

"Hey," Daryl said.

"Hey, your doing great Daryl."

"Thanks."

"Look, I know you don't know me well, but we were like brothers in my dream and I was going to ask if …"

"sorry to interrupt Rick, but I need to say this. This night, you, these people, you've all opened me up and I'm going to be a different person from now on so thanks." He gave Rick a hug surprising the hell out of him because that's exactly what he was going to ask for. That feeling was one of the strongest ones and Daryl felt like he didn't want to let go and was on the verge of tears like with Carol, Glenn, Beth, and Denise. It was almost too much to bare. Rick was feeling the same way. He smiled, on the verge of tears neither of them wanted to let go. To Rick, it felt like the hug in the dream when they reunited. He had his brother back. They let go.

"I'm going to tell my dream soon."

"I'll leave you to it then."

"Thanks Daryl. I'm so happy you came."

"Me too." Michonne walked up to Philip and Penny.

"Penny, this is my new friend Michonne."

"Your new friend is the artist Michonne!"

"Nice to meet you too Penny. Hey, both our names are very unique," Michonne said.

"Yeah they are."

"So your father told me you want to be an artist."

"Yes. I love art!"

"I'm happy to hear that because I have a special early birthday present for you. I want you to come to my gallery and you can pick any painting you want."

"Thank you!" She gave Michonne a hug.

"Anything for a future artist."

"Thanks Michonne," Philip said and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome."

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I'm going to tell my dream now, so I'm going to put out some chairs and you can take a seat." Rick sat in a chair in front of them. "I look out at all of you and I see what I consider family. I almost found all of you and the ones I didn't find, I could only assume they didn't exist which makes me sad, but I found all of you and I hope you have gotten to know each other well enough that the dream wont affect what you have built with one another. That's why I wanted you to meet each other first before I told the dream. As far as I can see, a lot of you have discovered the bonds that you had in my dream, proving to me that this was meant to be. This dream was sad, happy, heart wrenching, every feeling you can think of, so telling it will be just as hard as it was dreaming it, so please just be warned this dream is brutal.

In my dream the dead come back to life and are hungry for fletch." Dwayne, Carl, Ron, and Sam high fived each other and Sophia, Enid, Penny, and Megan gave them annoyed looks and the adults laughed at their responses. As Rick told his dream there were tears when Glenn, Beth, Hershel ect. died and they held each other closer. There were also tears when Rick and Carl thought Judith died and when Daryl carried Beth out of the hospital. Also when Sophia went missing and Daryl tried to find her, getting hurt by his own arrow and shot by Andrea. Carol held Daryl's hand and she smiled at him and he gave her a smile back. It felt right holding her hand.

Sophia held her other hand and Andrea mouthed the word sorry to Daryl and he smiled and gave her a nod of approval. When Sophia was found and she was a walker Carol started crying and Daryl squeezed her hand and she looked at him and smiled and he wiped a tear away and Carol and Sophia held each other. Every one was in shock when Rick killed Shane and even more shocked when it was Carl that had to shoot walker Shane.

"Come on Rick. Your killing me!"

"Literally," Carl said. Everyone laughed.

"You killed me too wise guy."

"That doesn't count because that was walker you."

"Yeah yeah." He took off Carl's hat and ruffled his hair and everyone laughed and Lauri was in between laughing and crying because of the dream and real life. Shane gave her a hug and a kiss. They cried when Judith was born and Lauri died and then when Carl had to shoot Lauri and Rick found out Lori didn't make it. Lori started crying again and Shane and Carl hugged her. Maggie cried too and Glenn was even tearing up and they hugged each other and Beth and Hershel joined in too. There was laughter when Abraham talks about the bisquick and the three of them blushed a little. When Daryl makes fun of Maggie and Glenn when they come out of the watch tower. Maggie and Glenn blushed again and Daryl smiled and blushed a little too.

And when Daryl gave Carol a massage and she asked if he wants to full around and then Daryl said they should get back and he would go down first and she says even better. Daryl and Carol looked at each other and Carol smiled at Daryl, who looked like he wanted the floor to open up, but he smiled too. And also when Carol accidently shot at Rick when they were clearing the prison and when Glenn told Maggie and Tara that the noise was a walker when it was really him tripping over something. There were cheers when they found out Glenn was alive and Glenn stood up and bowed and everyone laughed. And whenever there was a reunion. There were looks of fear when the man from Terminus threatened to kill Judith and when Rick, Michonne, Carl, and then Daryl were attacked by Joe and his men. And also when Glenn was in the well with the walker. Excitement when Shiva saved Carl. And also when they barely escaped th and when Carol saved everyone from Terminus and when Spencer was hanging from the zip cord with walkers below. And out bursts of no! Like when Glenn fell into the walkers and when they thought Rick would cut Carl's arm off and when they thought Negan was going to kill Carl.

When Carl got shot in the eye and Sam got killed by the walkers and then Jessie. When Negan chose Abraham and Glenn to die. Negan put a hand on Abraham's shoulder and then Glenn's and they smiled at him and he smiled back. Sasha and Maggie smiled at him too. There were out bursts of no also when Denise got an arrow in the eye and Beth got shot and Hershel was killed by the Governor. Philip put a hand on Hershel's shoulder and Hershel put his hand on his. It was clear to Daryl now why he felt so strongly for these people when he hugged them and the realization had him tearing up and Carol looked at him and smiled. Now it was her turn to wipe a tear away. Sophia smiled at them and they smiled back. There were outbursts of no also when Carl got shot by Otis and when Tyrese got bitten. Ricks last words were and then I woke up and it was quiet for a while except for people crying then everyone stood up and started clapping.

Rick smiled and Michonne came up to him and kissed him and everyone cheered, now knowing about their relationship in the dream. "That was incredible Rick."

"Thanks." Carl came up and gave him a hug.

"I don't know what to say dad. That was something else."

"Thanks son." Carl surprised both of them and gave Michonne a hug and everyone cheered again, knowing about their mother and son relationship in the dream now. Even Lori cheered. Rick was on the verge of tears seeing both of them like that right in front of him.

"Thanks for making my dad happy."

"It's my pleasure." She smiled at Rick, who had tears in his eyes. Michonne walked up to him and a tear streamed down his cheek and she wiped it away.

"I'm so happy Michonne."

"I am too."

"Me three," Carl said, and they shared a group hug. Everyone started coming over and hugged Rick and thanked him for telling the dream and bringing them together. Everyone talked, laughed, talked about the dream, and cried a little more. They all hugged each other and said goodbye. By the time everyone left it was one in the morning and everyone was more connected then ever.

"You did a good job dad. Tonight was great."

"Thanks." Carl yawned.

"I'm going to bed now dad. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son."

"Oh dad."

"Yes son."

"I think Michonne's one of us." Rick laughed and hugged Carl, realizing that Carl was saying that because of his dream.

"Thank you son."

"No problem, she's cool." After Carl was upstairs Rick collapsed on the couch and everything hit him all at once. He was exhausted, happy, and overwhelmed with feelings from telling his dream, seeing his family, and connecting with them and them connecting with each other. Sitting still was like a freight train hitting him. He put his hands to his face and rested his elbows on his legs and he started to cry. The doorbell rang and he wiped his eyes and opened the door. It was Michonne. She could tell he had been crying.

"Oh Rick, come here." She gave him a hug and then she put her hands on his face and gave him a kiss.

"Their happy tears, really," he said laughing.

"I know and I understand. This was a big night for you and it was successful."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here."

"I couldn't leave you, not tonight."

"Then don't." He kissed her and she ran her fingers through his hair and Rick held her tight. "The sitters going to stay the night and I'll give a call when I'm ready to come home."

"Perfect," Rick said.

"I agree." They continued kissing and headed up the stairs. Rick lay down on the bed on his back and reached a hand out for Michonne and smiled. She smiled back and took his hand and lay down on her side, snuggling up next to him and rested her head on his chest with an arm around him and closed her eyes. Rick kissed her on the head and smiled.

"Goodnight Michonne." He closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Rick. I love you," Michonne said. Ricks eyes shot open and he smiled.

"I love you too Michonne." She smiled and they went to sleep knowing he would have nothing, but good dreams tonight.


End file.
